Worth Waiting For
by Kei Jones
Summary: Embry has found his imprint, however, it's Leah Clearwater. Not only is Leah his imprint but she's also dating Jacob Black, his Alpha. Will Embry make a move? Or will he bide his time? Sequel to 'Love In a Sports Bar'.
1. I've Seen You in the Club

I've Seen You in the Club

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters obviously otherwise I wouldn't have spent my money on buying my 'Wolf Girl', 'Team Jacob' and 'Edward May Prefer Brunettes But I Prefer Werewolves' t-shirts and my incoming hoodie. oO? Overkill maybe? Just a little? Nah didn't think so. ^-^**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Something tells me that this is going to make sense  
Something tells me it's going to take patience  
Something tells me that this will all work out in the end

The One I'm Waiting For – Relient K

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ever since meeting my imprint in that sports bar all those weeks ago Leah Clearwater is all that I can think about. She's always on my mind when I wake up; go to class, at work, study groups, when I go to bed and especially in dreams. Luckily for me no one's mentioned anything about dreaming about Leah. Then again maybe they all are and don't want to ruin the free nighttime porn? Who's going to tell Jacob Black, 'Yea, dreamt about your girlfriend last night. Thanks!' Yea, right. But my roommates have talked me into going out to a club with them this weekend since I seem so distracted. I don't, on standards, celebrate Columbus Day because of the rape of my brothers on the eastern coast but can't argue with the day off. Standing in line I listen as Brad works his moves on a girl in line ahead of us – she's cute, blonde, works out, pretty smile – just plain cute. Her hair lacks body. Bet her abs don't look anywhere near as great as Leah's does with that hot piercing. And her smile doesn't light up…shit! I shake my head trying to put thoughts of a dancing Leah out of my head.

Eventually we make our way into the club and I can't help but shake my head because despite my 3.9 GPA, full 4-year scholarship and grants – all everyone sees is muscles. The bouncer at the door just offered me a job. Although the pay is good, hell it's great especially if I get picked up for security but it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life. Besides I'm done with security work. Celebrities and rich people are cool to read and hear about but they are a bunch of spoiled, arrogant, selfish, bitches and assholes who think they can get away with anything. The booming music is hurting my sensitive ears and the smell in the club is almost overwhelming with alcohol, sweat, body fluids and cigarette smoke permeating everywhere. Rolling my eyes I allow myself to get dragged out onto the dance floor with my idiotic roommates as they dance and the girls just start showing up. Not to brag but I am a pretty good dancer and before I know I'm surrounded by girls – the muscles don't hurt either. I really don't care because I let Brad, Mike and Chris take their pick of the girls as they tell them I'm like some UFC fighter or captain of the football team.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turn my head away from the girl who's been dancing all up on me. I freeze when I meet a familiar pair of warm hazel eyes with that hint of mirth in their depths – _Leah_. "Leah!" I cry out and quickly break the girl's grasp around my neck and I think I may have even shoved her away – not that I care. "Leah, this, this isn't what you think it is." I yell over the music looking at her guiltily. Idiot! She's not your girlfriend, she's Jacob. She's not going to be upset that you're dancing with anyone else. I look at her noticing she's wearing a pair of skin tight jeans, a v-neck purple shirt and a black lacy shirt underneath. Judging by her added height I take it she's wearing heels and right now the thought of her in stilettos is such a turn on.

"You look guilty, Embry." Leah yells in my ear and I groan feeling her breath on my neck and take in her intoxicating lavender scent. Gawd, I've missed her so much. "Dance with me?" She asks as she pulls back and looks in my eyes. I quickly look around the club scanning for Jacob around almost as if this is a setup. "He's not here. Gosh, don't Jake have you guys in his back pocket like that?" Leah asks with a frown on her beautiful face. I quickly shake my head, like an idiot, grabbing her hips and pulling her close to me. I'd do anything to make sure that frown never appears on her face again.

"No." I simply answer and we both start moving to the music playing. I thought sitting with her in the sports bar was the best moment of my life but being out here on the dance floor with Leah is now the best moment. She tells me it's one of her girlfriend's birthday and they decided to come down and hit a club to celebrate. We sit down in their little VIP section and I talk to Leah catching up with her on what happened after she graduated high school. She sits tucked under my arm and leaning into my ear telling me about her classes, her hopes and her dreams. She's working on her cohort now and would love to teach elementary back home in La Push. I'm impressed that she's also working on a minor in history and plans on traveling to France this summer. I tell her about my summer over in France and the thought of having Leah all to myself for 9-weeks makes me wish I could speed up time. I am for once glad that the music is so loud because it gives me a reason to sit close to her, feel her body pressed against mine, to hold and talk to her like she's mine. Leah introduces me to her friends and roommates as I do the same with mine. Within the little VIP section we get free drinks which the guys quickly mouth me a 'thank you' as if I've intentionally attached myself to Leah for this reason. With so many free drinks what else can a bunch of college students do but make up drinking games. I'm impressed to see Leah hold her own with each shot and take her on as we knock back shot after shot. Eventually, after so many shots in a row I feel a buzz coming on.

Somehow one of her girlfriends is able to talk her into doing a body shot which I jump at the chance. I watch as Leah lies down on the table covering up her beautiful blushing face with her hands. I kneel down in between her legs taking in the sight before me – will definitely be dreaming about this tonight. I wink at Leah as she peeps through her fingers to watch me slowly lift her shirt up revealing her smooth, flat stomach. My fingers lightly tickle her sides as Brad and one of her friends, Ashley, squeeze lime juice around her belly. I feel my heart pounding in my chest as Leah puts a lime in her mouth and I lick my lips anticipating tasting her skin. I look down watching as the salt is spread out and I thank God, Taha Aki and Ashley for letting the salt go further up her stomach almost to the underside of her breasts. The final touch of tequila is added to complete the body shot. Gripping Leah's hips I lean down and suck the shot off of her stomach and smirk as she jumps slightly giggling. I fight back a growl as her hands quickly tangle in my hair and I lick the salt off her belly. Slowly kiss my way up her stomach never breaking my eye contact with her. I lick my lips again as I am now hovering above her and lean down wanting to do nothing less than take the damn lime out of her mouth and kiss those plump, fully pouty lips. "So beautiful." I whisper into her ear then trace her jaw line with my nose inhaling her scent trying to forever brand it into my memory. She shivers with our contact and I feel my self-control starting to finally shatter as her right thigh brushes against me. Snatching out the lime I lean back trying to control my breathing as our friends cheer, hoot and holler around us.

"How was it, Leah?" One of the girls asks as Leah sits up pulling her shirt down.

"It was…fun." Leah answers blushing profusely and I know it's something else that is so fucking hot about her.

"Congrats, Embry! You've popped Leah's body shot cherry." I can't help but laugh along with the others as Leah leans into me hiding her face in my shoulder.

The rest of the night continues on and I spend as much of it with Leah as I can. I feel the effects of the alcohol slowly burning them my system and I look around noticing all of Leah's friends are too busy wrapped up either in my friends or some other guy. "Leah." I breathe in her ear pulling her close to me and she looks at me with those warm hazel eyes. I rest my forehead against hers enjoying the comfort, calm and rush her presence gives me. I want to tell her that 'I love her. She's the only girl in the world for me and I will spend every waking moment of my life making her happy'. But then I recall Jacob Black, my best friend, her boyfriend and my Alpha. As much as I love the girl in my arms I can't betray Jake…can I?

"This has been a lotta fun." Leah says and I tighten my hold on her burying my nose in her hair. "Embry," Leah pleads softly. And as much I want her plea to be her asking me to kiss her and never let her go – I know what she's getting ready to say.

"Should definitely do this more often." I sigh out loosening my grip and leaning back to look down at her. She smiles at me weakly but then looks down her hands resting lightly on my chest. "Leah, I'm sorry." I whisper as my hands slip from her hips and take her hands in each of mine. "I don't want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or compromised." I whisper leaning down trying to get a good look at her face, "it's just that," and I find myself struggling to find the right words. The words that will express how I feel but not have her turning away from me.

"You're a good friend, Embry." Leah says looking up at me with a sad smile on her face. My hand reaches up to softly stroke her cheek and I smile receiving my reward in the form of her smile brightening as she leans into my hand. Her lips part ever so slightly as she sighs and I lean in wanting to taste them again same as the first time I saw her all those weeks ago. I feel our noses touch slightly, my other hand rests on her neck and I can feel her heart beating in my palm – its racing, same as mine.

"I'm patient too." I whisper pulling back with a smug grin on my face. Leah laughs nodding her head and I can see the gratitude in her eyes – neither of us wants to hurt Jacob. We widen the gap between us and walk over to gather our friends since the club is about to close in about 10 minutes. I help her pile her friends into a minivan and hold her face in my hands eying her closely. "Making sure you're sober enough to drive." I explain as she starts laughing and playfully shoves me away. I don't know how but I can tell that she is okay to drive otherwise my wolf-y senses would be tingling. She waits from the van as I throw my buddies into the car and they cry out to Leah begging her not to let me sleep alone tonight. I throw her a last wave and watch her drive off heading towards their hotel for the night, or morning rather.

"She was fuckin' hot, Embry. You should've hit that." Mike drawls out as he sits rubbing his face roughly. "You've been so out of it lately, man. I mean she's Native too. What's wrong with her?"

"Remember Jacob Black?" I ask heading back towards our dorm. Mike only nods his head after thinking for a second or maybe trying to clear his head. "That's _his_ girlfriend." I state plainly.

"Seriously? Ah, man, I'm sorry." Mike says slapping my shoulder. "You're a better friend than me."

"You're an ass anyway. Remind me not to leave her alone with you." Mike laughs loudly as he shakes his head.

"I maybe an ass but so are you, Embry, my friend. You just admitted that you're gonna try and get the girl." I sigh heavily and frown as Mike turns around waking up the others telling them nice-guy Embry is just another badass motherfucker. There's nothing wrong with being positive about the future, right?

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A/N: Alright, I felt the need to write something and for some reason I'm really, really, REALLY struggling with New Day. Sighs. But I started thinking about how I hate it when certain stories don't continue or rather are just so open that you never know what happens next. So this is for those 8 who read my one-shot Love In a Sports Bar. I will promise you that as holidays come up I will update since Leah and Embry are apart meaning that Halloween will be up next. Not sure if I'll incorporate Jacob any or if I'll switch to Leah's POV. Guess I'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for taking time and reviewing.


	2. The Halloween Party Pt 1

Halloween Party 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned but the idea is all mine. And uh, that's all I got right now.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me

The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Halloween, All Hallow's Eve or even Hallowmas. The one little holiday that werewolves, vampires and any other supernatural creature that goes bump in the night is honored. Fortunately, Halloween is on a Saturday this year meaning that I can actually attend the pack's Halloween party. Apparently despite the awkward reunion between Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater, my beautiful, hot, sexy and loyal, _so_ loyal, imprint – Sam is officially 'in'. Jacob had called us all together 2 weeks to have the official welcome of Sam. Which just pretty much involved everyone phasing at once and gruffly saying 'welcome' or 'congrats' with the exception of Seth an his overly enthusiastic greeting. I swear that kid is forever cheerful.

Sam has invited us all over to his place for a Halloween party – 'costumes not required but encouraged'. Sam promises to have plenty of food which of course seals the deal. It took all of the self-control and common sense I possessed to _not_ think about Leah at the mention of a costume party. Leah. Leah in a skimpy nurse's costume. So hot. Or a sexy witch? French maid? Slutty pirate. Bikini clad life guard where for some reason she just shows up wet and runs to me in slow motion like on Baywatch. SEE?! So glad I bailed out of the long distance pack conference claiming a group project meeting.

So now here I am in Seattle waiting on Quil to show up so that we can arrive at the party together. I'm in the guy's head so often and yet I still don't understand his aversion to showing up anywhere by himself. Somehow Mike and Brad talked me into wearing a costume. I told them I didn't want to but it turns out that they've all been chatting with Leah and her roommates since that night at the club. The only thing that saved their lives and me some serious jail time was the realization that I hadn't checked out my Facebook page in months. If those knuckleheads weren't surrounding me when I saw Leah's friend request I would've gotten up and jumped up and down on Mike's bed in joy. And that was all today. Her status stated that she is excited to wear her costume to a party. But anyway getting back on track – see how much the minx distracts me? I'm dressed in all black as Neo, yea Keanu Reeves, from The Matrix – guess my haircut inspired Mike or maybe it's because all black and that's all we had to work with. At least that's what I've convinced them of…honestly, Leah has a MySpace page too and The Matrix is listed as one of her favorite movies. Fortunately, Chris, who's my height, actually has the Neo trench coat – so I 'borrowed' it. Even now I can't help but think how fuckin' hot Leah would look if she was dressed up as Trinity…I shiver letting my thoughts run away with me.

"Dude, you okay?" I wake up out of my thoughts to see Quil looking up at me funny.

"Yea, cool." I answer shaking my head of the images of me and Leah going at it while the techno orgy commences elsewhere in Zion. "What the fuck are you supposed to be?" I ask frowning looking Quil up and down as do a couple of passer-bys – some are laughing while others are just shaking their heads. He's wearing a pair of black jeans, a white button up shirt that is buttoned up only half way, with a long black cape, his hair is gelled back and – and is that? Is that glitter?! "Why the HELL are you wearing glitter?" I growl out taking a step back. It's happened before but this time I really, really _don't_ want to be associated with Quil Ateara Jr. I don't want people to get the idea that we are 'together'.

"I'm a vampire. Duh!" Quil answers in a matter-of-fact tone as if _I_ was the idiot.

"Glitter though?" I ask as my hand waves at his standing form.

"Well they fuckin' sparkle in the sunlight." Quil hisses squaring his shoulders. I hope he doesn't try to fight me because right now I may just bitch slap his sparkly ass.

"Only _we_ know that, moron!" I growl back. To think we're best friends. "You look like a fuckin' gay, music conductor."

"Huh?"

"Lose the glitter, dude." I order shaking my head and laughing. "And here I was worried about Seth making a fool of himself."

"Ha-ha." Quil laughs harshly as I follow him into the coffee shop we have been standing outside of. Once Quil is de-glitterized or de-dazzled we head towards Sam's. "Who are you supposed to be?" Quil asks with a sneer.

"Neo." I answer flatly and he snorts something about my costume being 'old' and unoriginal. I chuckle to myself mentally jabbing back 'well you lost originality and gay creativity when your glitter went down the drain'. The door opens to reveal a pirate Sam complete with bird and eye patch.

"Great you guys wore costumes too." Sam greets us stepping aside motioning us in. Once inside I see that the party is already underway with music playing, a few costumed guests milling about and a huge table full of food. "Help yourselves." Sam offers and with a grunt Quil heads directly for the table.

"So…uh, has Jake showed up yet?" I ask hoping I sound casual. I didn't mention Leah which is a good thing, right? Sam shakes his head and I turn away heading towards the food – I've gotten the Intel I needed from Sam and now I'll eat his food.

We mingle – well more like grunt and either nod or shake our heads when people try to strike up a conversation. When will people learn that big guys need to eat first and then we'll talk? Quil flirts more than I do and I have to remind myself to feign interest in the other girls. It's a part of master plan of 'hide-the-fact-that-I-imprinted-on-Jacob-Black's-fuckin'-hot-girlfriend-Leah-Clearwater-so-that-I-don't-get-my-ass-kicked-and-buried-in-the-sand-up-to-my-neck-to-slowly-drown-as-the-waves-come-crashing-in'. Apparently, someone was dumb enough to say, 'Yea, dreamt about your girlfriend last night, Jake. Thanks!' Yea, it was Paul Meraz, the pack jackass, who made the comment while on patrol with Jacob and that burying in the sand was exactly Jacob's threat to Paul if he ever caught Paul thinking of Leah like that again. I've known Jake practically all my life but the guy can be terrifying when's he pissed. But the point of the matter is that it's hard to take any interest in the girls. None of them can even hold a matchstick to my Leah. _Leah._ I lick my lips thinking of her wearing something skimpy and sexy.

I feel a strong tap on my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts and I turn around and come within inches of The Burger King. "JESUS CHRIST!" I scream, ahem man-scream, jumping back ready to defend myself.

"Chill, Embry." Paul's voice says laughing while Quil joins in. "It's Paul." I growl threateningly because hearing 'It's Paul' never means anything good.

"You jackass!" I growl looking away trying to control my racing heart and the violent tremors that almost caused me to go all Werewolf In Seattle here. Honestly, The Burger King just creeps me the fuck out. I mean seriously think about it! He shows up when you least expect him: like in your bed, outside your window and ugh. That dude could be planning to murder you in your sleep while under the guise of a jolly, caring, generous burger joint mascot. Burger King lost my support when 'The King' showed up in dude's bed. NO! I lock my doors at night and there's no way in HELL some freak in a leotard is going to lie in my bed, watching ME sleep, just waiting for me to wake up so he can present a sandwich?! It could be poisoned.

"Man, Embry, didn't know my costume was that scary?" Paul says feeling quite proud of himself.

"Or it could just be the sight of your ass in tights." My slowing heartbeat quickly picks back up again as I turn around to see Leah. Best month EVER!

"Whatever bit," Paul starts but quickly stops as Jacob shows up standing behind Leah with a 'dare-you-to-finish-that-sentence-cuz-I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass' look.

"What were you saying?" Jacob asks his eyes narrowing threateningly.

"Nothing." Paul mumbles and to my surprise yanks his arm out of my grasp – I wasn't even aware I had reacted. Paul walks away mumbling about Leah's smart mouth being perfect for Jake's smart-ass. I growl my annoyance at his statement – she's _my_ imprint thus making her perfect for _me_.

"Damn, Leah." Quil breathes out and I turn my attention back to my imprint and my breath hitches. I can't help but look Leah up down, eye fuckin' her over and over in a matter of 7-seconds, taking in her costume. She's wearing thigh-high white stockings, with black high heels, she's wearing a tiny blue skirt that has white lace rounding the edges, and she's wearing a black corset – fuck! I close my eyes to calm myself down and look again. She's wearing a black corset that only helps make her waist look slimmer…I didn't know that was possible! Is she hurting? It's sexy as hell but is it hurting? Her shoulders are covered by a red cape and as I look up I noticed it's a cape and hood – red. She's the hottest Little Red Riding Hood _ever_. Right now I _so _want to be her big, bad wolf. "You look…damn." Quil says enjoying the sight. Right now I want to be angry at Quil but I can't…not right now.

"You're Little Red Riding Hood." I breathe out knowing I have to say something otherwise I'm just drooling – talking helps stop the drooling.

"See, I told you everyone would recognize me." Leah states proudly placing her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest. Quil quickly grabs my wrist tightly and I stiffen trying to remember how to breathe. Lungs take in oxygen…and what? OH MY FUCKIN' GOD?! What comes after inhaling? Right, right, right – exhale.

"Are you guys done eye fuckin' my girlfriend?" Jacob asks drawing both mine and Quil's attention. I groan internally as I notice Jacob is shirtless, sporting a pair of dog ears that are reddish-brown in color mind you, and a pair of shredded cutoffs and may have a tail behind him – he's the big bad wolf, of course.

"Uh…well how about _you _go away for about 5 more minutes come back and then I'll be done." Quil says turning his attention back to Leah. "Kidding, kidding!" Quil says quickly as Jacob's arm reaches out for his throat. "Man, learn how to take a compliment, Jake." Quil continues laughing. I roll my eyes and look at Leah who is smiling at me and I smile back at her until her attention turns back to my two best friends who are still going back and forth.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Jake asks after pushing Quil roughly.

"Ugh…you guys are _so _slow." Quil says with an exasperated sigh but jumps back as Leah is suddenly very close to him rubbing her hand over his chest – WTF?! "Lee," Quil breathes out as his eyes quickly look from an angrily glaring me to a confused and angry Jacob Black and finally back at Leah.

"Is, is that glitter?" Leah asks bringing her hand up to her face and inspecting it closely. Wow…she's got some good eyes but then again glitter does…well glitter in the right light. Jacob starts laughing as Quil bites his bottom lip. "Quil, dear, Hun," Leah says smiling sweetly with understanding, "is there anything you want to talk to us about?" I start laughing too as Quil blushes profusely.

"It's apart of my costume!" Quil exclaims his voice getting higher than usual – now he understands the problem.

"Really?" Jacob asks still laughing almost on the brink of tears. "And what _costume_ requires a guy to wear glitter?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Leah orders a smirk on his face. "Maybe Quil met a beautiful fairy and just had to hit it before the party." Leah says trying to come up with some 'manly' excuse for the glitter.

"That's not the case." Jacob says after leaning over and catching a whiff of Quil who growls at him. "And the other reason is that he's the beautiful fairy." And with that comment even Leah drops her façade of trying not to laugh at Quil's expense.

"What's so funny?" Seth asks walking up looking confused dressed up as The Joker from The Dark Knight.

"I'M A FUCKIN' VAMPIRE ALRIGHT!" Quil bellows angrily.

"OH! That's why the glitter…I get it." Seth says after looking Quil up and down a couple of times after a couple of seconds.

"Glitter? Is this supposed to be a jab since none of you guys seem to like vampires? Vampires are gay or something?" Leah asks wiping away her tears and that stops my laughter. I look over at Jacob and he looks up to meet my gaze. He shakes his head slightly telling me not to say anything. But, how can I _not_ say something? Leah doesn't know that we're werewolves – she doesn't know about the world we live in and she, too, by association with Jacob Black. My eyes narrow at Jacob asking him 'why haven't you told her' and Jacob sighs while rolling his eyes 'it hasn't come up'. Over time we've all learned how to communicate with one another with our eyes and our body movements – it helps when you need to discuss something but don't want anyone to overhear. As angry as I am over Jacob's lying, okay maybe that's a bit harsh but rather his withholding of the entire truth, I can't really blame him because how do you tell your girlfriend, 'Babe, I'm a werewolf and hunt vampires on the weekend and in between studying'.

"Embry," Leah calls causing me to break my silent conversation with Jacob to look down at my lovely, hot and oh-so-fuckable imprint. "You…you're," she says and I watch with amusement as her eyes sparkle at seeing my costume and she takes it all in, "you're Neo from The Matrix!" Leah squeals excitedly and the greatest thing happens in the moment she finishes her sentence – she fangirls out. "That's so fuckin' AWESOMELY HOT!" Leah says and begins bouncing in place giving me the beautiful sight of the tops of her breasts jiggling with her excitement. Wait? Did she say that I was 'fuckin' AWESOMELY HOT'?! BOO-YAH! "I love The Matrix and it's the 10-year anniversary and I think it's great that you dressed up." Leah starts gushing closing the distance between while widening the gap between Jacob.

"Yea, well no matter how you slice it The Matrix was an awesome movie." I say with a smug smirk – SUCCESS! I have her full, undivided attention. "Everything from the cinematography, the character growth,"

"Oh and the storyline and, you can't forget, the possible hidden religious meaning behind Neo's purpose." Leah says with a smile on her face. It's then that I recall Leah mentioning that she was taking a class on motion pictures and go from there asking her about it. She continues on talking about how she would've loved to have dressed up as Trinity but Jake had wanted them to dress as a couple. I just wish that I could mock him wanting to dress up as a couple but...I was thinking the same thing.

Our conversation continues from there and I see the Jared, the last wolf to arrive, dressed up as The Phantom of the Opera? Well then I recall that Jared had imprinted on Kim Cornwaller, from the rez, who is dressed as Christine – I took my Mom to the opera years ago as a birthday gift, I'm not really into operas or musicals…that is unless Leah is. Kim is studying fashion design and one of her assignments was to make costumes for the dramas dept opera. Leah also takes the time to introduce me to her cousin, Emily Young, who is dressed up as…a what? Hooker?

"She's Miranda from Sex In the City." Leah fills in obviously noting my confused expression to which I only nod as if finally seeing it.

The rest of the night goes on with the occasional party game, some dancing and trick-or-treaters. I wish I could say that the rest of the night was spent with Leah and I talking all night, getting closer and closer until finally she realizes that we're meant to be together and damn anyone else...I need a hobby...but I _so_ want Leah to be my hobby. "Embry? Embry?" Jared shoves me roughly and I come out of my fantasy to see Jared, Paul, Seth, Quil, Jacob and Leah staring at me.

"Wha?" I ask shrugging my shoulders. Leah laughs from her position on Jake's knee - Gawd, why him?! We're all sitting around playing poker except Leah who had decided to sit and watch...but does she have to sit on his knee.

"Your bet?" Seth says nudging me with his elbow. I look down at my crap-tacular hand and can't help but notice Jake's hand run up Leah's thigh...higher and higher until -

"I'm out." I say throwing my hand down. It's suddenly hot and I need air. I get up from the table as Jake plants light kisses on _my imprint's neck_! I head outside on the back porch trying to control my breathing and shaking. Leah and I were created for one another - we're two halves of a whole. Being around her is just so easy and when I'm with her it just feels as if all is right with the world. There's nothing I can't do - for her...to her. Grrr...But instead it's Jacob Black who's doing who knows what to her! Looking around I see that I'm alone but really don't want to be seen so I quickly jump on the porch railing and pull myself up on top of the roof. I'm not sure how long I sit there on the roof of Sam's apartment as the night wanes on the music still playing, people laughing, talking, telling scary stories or watching one. Someone is watching Saw because I hear someone mention Jigsaw while children down the street sing, 'Trick-or-Treat smell my feet, give me something to eat'. The moon is almost full I notice but my attention is drawn away as I hear the screen door open and the sounds of two sets of feet walking followed by some giggling. I roll my eyes and huff in frustration thinking that it's Jared and his precious imprint, Kim.

Looking down I blanch and realize its Jake and Leah. My Alpha and my imprint. My best friend and my obsession _together_, kissing and groping one another. I sit rooted to my position looking down the far end of the balcony as Leah wraps her arms around Jake's neck leaning into him. I groan silently recalling how soft, warm and yet so strong and solid her body felt next to mine when were dancing the last time I saw her. Jake whispers gently to her pulling her hood down and I turn away because Leah's hair is braided into pigtails - so cute! I look back, "You're so beautiful." Jake whispers stroking Leah's cheek gently - that should be _me _saying that.

"You're not so bad yourself, Jake." Leah says and I can hear the smile on her lips. "Can't have your ego getting much bigger now, can I?" Leah teases I guess in response to an unspoken query from Jake. He laughs and kisses her. I want to jump down and rip her from her grasp. Tell Jake to fuck off 'cuz that's _my woman_! She moans - AH C'MON! Don't enjoy it so much! Jake's hands are everywhere and I hate it. He strokes her sides, lightly tugs on the strings of her corset and rubs her ass. What is this?! What have I done God to deserve this? Or Taha Aki? You show me my imprint only to have me be tortured by watching her get hot and heavy with someone else! My best friend nonetheless? Is this a test? I look back and can't help but lick my lips really wishing I could switch positions with Jake.

"So when can you gonna let me in that goody basket?" Jake asks grabbing Leah's thigh and bringing it up. Okay, I may not like what I'm seeing but it's so hot. But then the wind picks up and I tense immediately. There's a sickly sweet scent in the area and I turn my attention to the 'happy' couple – Jake has tensed up too. Leah looks concerned as Jake slowly releases her thigh and inhales deeply.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Leah asks looking worried. I jump down from my perch walking towards the two – there's a leech nearby. Too close. "Embry, what's going on?" Leah asks looking at me. I look at her and I know it's my wolf instincts that are holding me back from grabbing her and carrying her far away from danger. My purpose is to protect all humans and not just the woman in front of me.

"Let's go inside, Lee." Jake says sternly and gently pushes Leah back inside the house. I follow as Jake calls the pack together. Guess Halloween wouldn't be complete without a pack of wolves and some vampires going at it.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A/N: Funny how I had no intention of this meeting becoming anything more than just one chapter but the story seems to have grown from there. I won't lie but I received a PM from L. Clearwater begging me on her knees to update something. So there you go. I think this update is alright but I typed most of it while at work and as usual the end of the month is being a bear! But I plan to finish the Halloween part by Saturday – look at that! ^-^ I'm setting goals.

Oh and real quick. I've updated my profile to include the 2 new trailers for your perusal. One is the trailer that's now being aired on TV and the other is one that was aired during the Scream 2009 awards with a bit of behind the scenes. JACOB AND PAUL FACE OFF! *squeals* OH! And Taylor thanked _me_ for helping him win 'Best Breakout Male Performer' too. ^-^ If you watch and listen really closely you'll see him mouth my name and wink. That look is for me. ^-^ And that's how I sleep peacefully at night. ROFLMAO. So excited about 11/20/2009.


	3. Halloween Party Pt 2

Halloween Party Pt. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

* * *

I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Hero – Enrique Iglesias

* * *

**Embry's POV:**

Looking around I'm surprised that the only people left are the wolves, imprints and…what's her name? Leah's cousin – Mary? Millie? Or did it start with an 'E'? Whatever, I shake my head of the random thoughts and look over at a confused and growing frustrated, Leah. Now that I can see her pigtails up close they look so good on her – she's just perfect. "We've got a situation, guys." Jacob says getting serious drawing everyone's attention away from Poltergeist.

"What's going on?" Paul asks looking over his shoulder and one look from Jacob he turns the TV off.

"That's exactly what I want to know." Leah huffs as Jacob sighs heavily.

"Don't worry about it, baby." Jacob says with a carefree smile. "Look, why don't you go find Emily, okay?" My frown deepens as Jacob gently kisses Leah her on the forehead and then the nose. I sigh heavily trying to control my anger and jealousy – that should be _me_ kissing and calming her fears. I go sit down on the couch with the rest of the pack sans Sam. Quil looks at me and I just say one word that puts everyone on high alert 'vampires'.

"Where's Sam?" Jacob asks looking around and we all shrug our shoulders. He's gotta still be in the apartment though.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!" Leah screams out and I immediately bolt up from the couch and in a matter of seconds I am standing in front of Leah ready to protect her with my life from…what the fuckin' hell?! My eyes narrow at the scene before me – a half naked Sam is clearing his throat while Emily's head is peeking out from under a sheet. The rest of the pack follows and at the sight Quil and Paul begin to hoot and holler cheering Sam on. "Get your fuckin' clothes on. Now!" Leah orders angrily glaring at Emily before she turns and storms away.

"Way to go, Sam." Paul shouts laughing.

"What is this?" Jacob demands angrily pointing between Sam and Emily.

"I imprinted." Sam admits as he reaches down and hands Emily her dress. Wait? What?! He imprinted. He imprinted on Emily? Leah's cousin? And he's already fucked her? What kind of fucked up world is _this_ where Sam Uley meets his imprint and what, like 4-5 hrs later, beds her while I'm forced to cold showers every morning and night because I can't even get a hug from my _own_. That's it! The universe hates me. I learn my father is someone from La Push and not Makah. I turn into a giant wolf. Meet my imprint who is the hottest girl on the rez to only have _that_ snatched away from me because she's, of course, paired up with the hottest guy (according to the girls) on the rez. Fuck you Universe. Fuck you. I turn away and stomp back towards the living room and flop on the couch in a huff – oh yea, I'm pissed. Why is getting Leah so hard? I don't just want to sex her up although I will admit that thought does consume me every so often but another kiss is all I ask. And fuckin' Sam Uley meets the hooker, Emily, and he's already helping her with her plumbing.

"What's your problem?" Leah asks and I turn to look at her – I was so angry I didn't even notice I had sat next to her. Wow, that's a first.

"It's…uh, complicated." I state. What am I supposed to say? I'm upset because what we just witnessed is what should've occurred back in that sports bar. I'll save that for another time. Eventually Jacob manages to pull back Quil and Paul to the living room giving Sam and Emily time to get dressed.

"Lee, I need you to go wait in the back room." Jacob says sternly standing up as the authority figure.

"Why?" Leah asks haughtily. I can't help but look up with a small smile on my lips at her stubbornness.

"Lee, please. I'll explain everything later. Just go in the back room." Jacob says with a tired sigh.

"Tell me now." Leah demands and she crosses her legs and arms defiantly. I take in a deep ragged breath as her skirt hikes up higher on her thigh and would've loved to have been sitting in front of her when she did it. Wait, Jacob was – the lucky bastard. I turn to look up at Jacob and he's licking his lips looking at her darkly.

"Lee, just go. Now." Jacob orders and Leah pops up from the couch and we all sit watching silently as our Alpha prepares to go toe-to-toe with Leah Clearwater.

"Don't order me around." Leah snaps back. "I noticed you haven't sent Kim away." Leah says pointing at a highly embarrassed Kim. "Nor did you tell Emily to keep her ass in there." Leah adds as Sam and Emily walk into the living room. Jacob looks over at Sam and we, the pack, can see the silent question in his eyes, 'Does she know?' We all turn our heads to read Sam's answer, 'Of course, she's my imprint.' We turn back to Jake, 'Fuck.'

"Fuck." Jacob growls out.

"So what is it?" Leah asks narrowing her eyes. Deep down inside I _so_ want to jump up and tell her the truth. Tell her we're all spirit warriors that take on the form of wolves from the legends. That she's my imprint and she needs not put up with Jacob's lies any longer because I will be nothing but honest with her from this point on. But, instead I play the good friend and let Jake handle this. "Do you know, Kim?" Leah asks and Kim suddenly finds her dress pattern very interesting.

"I, I don't want to get involved." Kim whispers meekly.

"So Kim knows because Jared told _her_." Leah says looking very thoughtful. "And _Emily_ knows because Sam told _her_." Leah continues as she turns on Jacob. "Which leaves _me_ as the odd man out it seems. Your girlfriend, your Lil' Lee. We've been dating a _hell_uva lot longer than Kim and Jared. I don't even know what to say about those two." Leah says disgust written all over her face as she looks over at Sam and Emily. "So don't you trust me?" Leah asks.

"I _do_ trust you, Lee, it's just that,"

"What? Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Leah snaps. "And _now_ is not the time, Paul." Leah says silencing Paul who was getting ready to say something smart. "Seth," Leah calls and I gotta admit I actually feel sorry for The Joker – he looks panicked. "Start talking." Leah orders as Seth looks back and forth between the two.

"Uh, well, that is – you see, I," Seth stammers out and begins laughing nervously, "C'mon guys I mean why,"

"I swear to _God_, Seth," Leah hisses cutting Seth off, "if you say 'why so serious'. I promise I will come in the middle of the night, hang you up by your toes and turn you into my newest kickboxing bag."

"And that's why I'm going to let Jake handle this." Seth says and looks down at his feet. My smile grows as Jake and Leah continue to argue back and forth over trust, timing and some other bullshit Jake is spouting.

"Uh, excuse us for one minute." Quil says only earning a quick nod from Jacob. "Embry let me talk to you a minute." Quil says and I spare a glance for my best friend before turning back to the fight. "Now." Quil says harshly and I get up reluctantly to follow Quil out. I'm surprised when I turn around to see that Jared has come along too. "You need to get that shit eating grin off your face." Quil says after exchanging knowing glances with Jared. My eyes widen and I feel my smile fall – I knew I was smiling but not that much. Right now a part of me feels bad, ashamed and guilty for enjoying the argument between my Alpha and my imprint. But the other part – loves it! When they are arguing it means they are angry and thus not happy. Anger leads to frustration. Frustration leads to annoyance. Annoyance leads to break up. And when they break up –

"There! You're doing it again." Jared says punching me in my arm.

"You can't let Jacob know that you imprinted on Leah." Quil says and I feel the blood rush out of my face.

"What, what are you talking about?" I ask nervously – yea, that sounded convincing.

"Dude, quit trying to hide it from us." Quil says pointing between himself and Jared. "_We_ know and we're trying to keep you from getting your ass kicked."

"Are you sure you're the only two that know?" I ask cautiously as Quil nods his head.

"Paul is too busy enjoying the free Leah porn courtesy of you and Jake to care." I growl and Jared shrugs his shoulders. "Seth is too grossed out by said porn every time he closes his eyes to want to know anymore of what's going. And Sam? Well Sam may start to catch on eventually."

"Jake has had his doubts since the bar," Quil adds in, "but as long as he _has_ Leah he doesn't care."

"Just make sure you clear your thoughts if he sends you out." Jared finishes up. Wow, I've got to hand it to Quil and Jared they are really perceptive – especially Quil. But then again I thought I was doing a great job of hiding my imprint.

"Let's head back." Quil says and I nod my head in agreement.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Bry. You're really strong." Jared says with a weak smile. I look at Jared confused by his statement. "You're actually functioning without having to be around Leah 24/7." Jared says hanging his head. "I can't stand being away from Kim for more than a day – two tops. But then to think of some other guy holding her." At that both Jared and I growl.

"Well it helps knowing that she's safe and sound with Jacob." I admit. "Plus, she's happy. As long as she's healthy and happy there's no need for me to worry." I smile at Jared and he nods his head. "As my imprint she defines our relationship." At least that's what I say to help me sleep at night and it's working thus far, right?

We walk back into the apartment to see Jacob apologizing to Leah profusely – great they made up. What joy. Please, note the dripping sarcasm in my voice. She's sitting back on the couch with her arms and legs crossed glaring darkly at Jacob but I can see it in her eyes – she's going to give. "I'll tell you everything later, baby. I promise." Jacob says gently rubbing Leah's thigh. I really need him to learn how to keep his hands to himself.

"Fine, but you can forget about getting the 'goody basket' tonight." Leah says getting up quickly. "And I'm taking the damn meat tray with me." Leah adds snatching up said meat tray, grabbing a couple of beers and storms off into a back room of the apartment. How long is she planning on being back there? Although, that is the last meat tray and for us, wolves, that's a low blow. I watch her walk away enjoying the view; her hips switching, how her skirt is just barely hiding her ass. A quick elbow from Quil makes me turn my attention back to our meeting.

"You're an idiot, Jake." Paul says once we all hear the slam of a door. "You should've told Leah from day one."

"Says the idiot in tights." Jacob growls out pinching the bridge of his nose. No one says anything because we all know that Paul is right…for once. Freaky things certainly do happen on Halloween. "Let's hurry up and get this over with." Jacob says going back into his Alpha mode. "Sam you know the area so you're going out."

"But what about Emily?" Sam asks looking down at his precious imprint.

"Don't argue with me. You know the town and we're going to need your help maneuvering around. The girls won't be alone." From there an argument erupts over who wants to stay and who wants to go. Of course, three imprints means that three wolves want to stay behind but only two speak up. Jared watches me closely as I sit impatiently waiting for Jake to decide who's going to stay behind.

After a couple of minutes I suddenly feel anxious and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "You okay?" Quil asks and I look at him feeling a shiver shoot up my spine.

"Let's just go and kill the damn leeches." I growl out standing up. I need to check on Leah – I freeze. Her heartbeat is missing. I don't hear it and that starts to freak me out.

"That's what I wanna hear." Paul cheers getting up as well. I head towards the back room and knock on the door calling Leah's name. I hear nothing, absolutely nothing. I open the door and see the door to the balcony closed partly and her scent is fresh outside.

"Shit." I growl out feeling my body begin to vibrate with anger, fear, rage, worry and bloodlust. If any leech lays a stinking, cold undead finger on her I will rip it off and shove it up his ass!

****************

**Leah's POV:**

I can't believe Jacob Black is lying to me. I knew something was up with him the moment we first touched. His hand was extremely warm – hell it was burning hot. I thought he had a fever but he seemed perfectly fine and when I asked he laughed it off – so I didn't push it. But then Seth was the same way and I met the rest of the guys. But then there other little things such as the growling (which I thought was hot and just a deep groan since they all have some deep voices), huge appetite, missing articles of clothing, torn clothes and then late nights out without an explanation.

Running always helps me clear my head when I have a lot on my mind but I ain't running in heels; especially not four inch heels. Thus, explains why I'm walking around the corner from Sam's apartment while sipping on a beer. But I also have this feeling of something pulling me outside and so I follow it passing by late night trick-or-treaters, people laughing in bars and the occasional drunk. There's a scream and I jump, practically out of my skin, as I see a woman dressed as a cat come running out of a bar being chased by Captain Jack Sparrow. He catches her and kisses her while she starts laughing. "_So_ not funny." I grumble pulling another beer out of my basket. Maybe I should carry this basket around more instead of my usual purse – it's really cute and functional. I continue walking and find myself walking into a sweet smell. I inhale enjoying the smell and its calming effects.

"Hey there, Red." A cool and almost melodic voice calls out to me. I turn around and see a man come out of the alley. Man, he is Gorgeous with a capital 'g' – maybe a bit pale. I look him up and down and nod my head mentally; yea too pale for me. But he's about my height (with heels) with dark short brown hair, strong broad shoulders, red eyes (nice contacts) and an even broader grin on his face. It's his smile that puts me on edge. "Where you heading off to, Red?" The man asks coming closer.

"Where else but to grandma's house." I say with a roll of my eyes and start to walk away.

"Aren't you worried about the big, bad wolf?" I start because there's another man in front of me. I try to hide my fear because I swear that dude wasn't there a second ago. He looks much like his friend except his hair has a shaggier look to it – twins.

"No because I've already taken care of the wolf." I say smugly and shake my head. God I'm sick of these Red Riding Hood references. Raising my chin I decide to cross the street because my instincts are screaming to me that something is wrong here.

"Don't leave so soon, Red." Twin A says coming closer towards me – too closely.

"Back off." I snarl – great being around Jacob has brought this out in me.

"Feisty." Twin A breathes out with a smile.

"Sexy." Twin B chimes.

"Angry." I throw out my muscles tensing readying to defend myself.

"Good." Twin A says coming into my personal space – oh hell no! I quickly throw out my hand to palm him hard in the sternum if only to just make him back up. Hissing I pull my hand back holding it to my heart. He's cold – ice cold!

"Don't let the temp worry you, Red." Twin A coos looking me up and down.

"Cold One." I whisper and they both freeze. It clicks in my brain. The legends, the stories, Cold Ones that drink blood and the Spirit Warriors. Is this what Jake and Embry sensed out on the balcony? Is that the secret?

"That's a very old and rare name for what we are." Twin A says smiling proudly at me.

"She stinks." Twin B says and I jump not realizing how close behind me he was. The Cold Ones smell sweet like these two but it burns the warriors' noses.

"Yea, but look at her. There's something _special_ about her. Imagine if we had it." Twin A says I turn quickly trying to run away but within the blink of an eye I find myself pinned up against a wall deep down in the alley. Fuck, they are fast just like the legends warn. I shut my eyes as Twin A's hold on my throat tightens and I struggle desperately for air. "Sleep, Red. Sleep." Twin A coaxes gently and I, to my dismay, give in to the blackness as I look into his blood red eyes.

****************

**Embry's POV:**

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I growl out taking my trench coat off. I have to find Leah. Now. What would possess her to wander off when there's danger outside? Oh, that's right. She doesn't know there's danger outside because her stupid boyfriend decided to keep that tidbit of information away from her.

"Embry, calm down." Jacob orders and I growl internally as my body immediately freezes because that's the real meaning behind his command. "You and Jared will stay behind." Jacob orders and I pale looking at the torn but relieved expression on Jared's face. _He_ gets to stay with his imprint while I have to sit back babysitting when _my imprint_ is out there for a leech to drain her?! I can't. I can't stay here while my imprint, my heart, my whole fuckin' world is out there in danger.

"I'll stay with Jared." Quil says quickly and throws out the excuse that it doesn't make much sense to leave both of the 'brains' behind. My eyes light up looking at Quil in gratitude. See! That's why Quil Ateara, Jr. is my best friend.

"Fine. Everyone let's go. We'll find Leah first and then take care of the leeches." Everyone nods and heads out. I give Quil once last look of thank you and head out because now it's time to find my woman.

****************

**Leah's POV:**

I slowly come to and find myself in a strange warehouse? My hands are tied above my head and as I look up I see chains around my wrists hooked onto a meat hook. A meat locker how fitting of a place if you're going to be vampire-chow. I yank on my chains to see if maybe I can get the hook to come loose but with no success. I hear a blood curdling scream behind me and I try to turn myself around to see what is going on – but do I really want to? Looking over my shoulder I see other women tied up same as me. I hear some crying and begging – but only one voice and that frightens me. "Please don't kill me." A girl cries out not far away. I hear the clanking of chains and then suddenly there are quick footsteps. She's gotten loose! RUN GIRL RUN! She must've not been looking at where she was going because she runs into me and with the momentum I spin around. She's covered in blood, her eyes wild with fear and horror – she looks to be about 12 -13. The sight before me only angers me.

"Come now, Leo. Quit playing with your food." I recognize that voice – Twin A. I narrow my eyes and I don't know why but the girl hides behind me hugging me tightly.

"Don't lecture me, Geoffrey." A third vampire says dryly as he comes walking towards us. This vampire is lean, with black hair and has almond shaped eyes – he looks almost cat-like especially with his graceful gait. "Oh, your prize has awakened." Leo says smiling at me but re-directing his attention at the girl behind me. I watch as the Twins show up quickly and Geoffrey, the leech formerly known as Twin A, smirks at me.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Geoffrey says swelling with pride.

"Her aroma once you get past the stench is quite intoxicating." Leo adds walking closer but stopping a few feet away. "Are you sure you don't want to just drink of her?"

"Oh, I am sure." Geoffrey says licking his lips at me. "You finish up your meal and we'll capture more for Red here." My eyes widen in shock at his words. Capture more? What is he going to turn me into one of them?!

"I say impregnate her first and after the childbirth then turn her." Twin B says walking up to me and cupping my chin roughly in his cold hands.

"No, George! She's mine." Geoffrey growls out as his body tenses readying to attack.

"But, imagine the ability the child may possess. It worked for that family up north and the Volturri let them get away with it." George says as his hand slowly moves down my neck and he lightly grazes his fingers over the top of my breasts. I feel my skin crawl feeling disgusted by his touch, this conversation and the revolting thought of baring a vampire child and then becoming one myself. I quickly bring my knees up and kick off of George's chest knocking him back a few feet. Whether it's from my own power or maybe because he wasn't expecting it I don't know but quickly work on trying to free myself.

"Bitch!" George snarls and I suddenly feel an icy pain in my arm as the air rushes past me. I hear Geoffrey scream 'no' and the two go at it. Opening my eyes I'm surprised to see myself lying on the floor about 20 feet away from the vampires and the young girl still clinging to my waist. I quickly sit up pushing past the pain in my arm as the chains loosen around my wrists.

"Let's go!" I whisper to her grabbing hold of her hand. I break off running knowing that I can't out run any of these three but with two of them distracted maybe I can at least get the girl out.

"Our guests are on the move." Leo calls out as I jump over a dead body and the girl is crying behind me. I freeze as Leo stops in front of me and I just hope and pray to God that fighting a vampire is the same as fighting Jacob. As a rule, I've never dated a guy for too long that I couldn't defend myself against. Jake's reflexes and strength always frustrated me and so I intensified my kickboxing training. I know I can't aggressively attack this guy because that'll only lead to me being hurt in the process but if my moves are more defensive then offensive – push this guy away then that should leave time for the girl to get away. I let go of the girl's hand to her horror and run up to the guy as if I'm going to elbow him – he's amused. Good which means he'll be caught off guard when I do this! I turn around in front of him and to his surprise I quickly lock onto his right arm and fling him over my shoulder.

"RUN!" I scream to the girl and she bolts for the door.

"Clever girl." Leo says quickly getting to his feet and dusting himself off. In a moment he's gone and I turn around to hear the girl scream behind me – he has her! I feel my rage building as he gently strokes her hair and tell her how beautiful she is and how wonderful she smells. Looking around I find a chain and quickly snatch it up as he moves down to her neck. I run up behind him wrapping the chain around his neck squeezing tightly. To my horror he stands up to his full height and looks back at me. "You are persistent, aren't you?" I feel my heart racing as he looks over at his two cohorts that are still arguing over my fate and looks back down at me. "I will admit the twins both have a point." Leo says quickly grabbing hold of my waist and pulling me to his body. "You are beautiful and would make a lovely addition to our coven." He whispers and I try to push away from him. "But now that your blood is _really_ pumping it smells even sweeter than this young girl's." Leo says pointing at the girl with his head. "And it's been so long since I've felt the warmth of a woman – centuries in fact." My breathing starts to become shallow as I shiver from the coldness of his body and the conversation. "You remind me very much of her, Lillian, was her name." Leo says leaning in and nuzzling his nose into my neck. "I wanted to turn her into my mate but my carnal desire was too much for me to handle at the time. I wound up drinking her dry during our climax." I feel my knees go weak as he looks at me licking his lips and his eyes go darker with his thoughts. "I wonder if I've the self-control now to be inside of you?" Leo muses and my breath hitches. He's walked us up against a wall and I can feel his arousal against me – how the hell is that even possible?! He's dead! Or is that rigor mortis? I start to panic as I feel him stroke my thigh and he kisses my neck.

"EMBRY! JAKE!" I cry out not knowing what else to do – I feel so helpless and scared as Leo starts kissing my lips.

****************

**Embry's POV:**

Fortunately, following Leah's scent is fairly easy. She's moved on in a straight line only making a circuit around the block but my fear and agitation grows as her scent becomes mixed in with not just one but two leeches. Jacob and I both growl as we try to pinpoint exactly in what direction they could've taken her. Right now I'm so glad Jacob didn't make Seth stay behind because he's got the best nose in the pack. After some backtracking Seth picks up on the scent and we quickly move on heading down towards the Seattle waterfront. Here proves a problem because there's more than just the two leeches that have been in this area and it makes everyone tense up. "Where are you, Lee?" I whisper looking up at all the different warehouses as we run by still following Seth. I suddenly freeze stopping in front of a huge door – I feel a pull drawing me in. "WAIT!" I yell causing Jake, Sam, Paul and Seth to stop.

"Embry we've gotta keep moving." Seth calls out pointing further down the path we're on. I trust Seth's nose but my instincts are telling me that this is where we need to go – Leah's in there. I suddenly feel a stab in my heart and shiver feeling sick to my stomach.

"Embry!" Jacob calls walking up towards me only stopping to look at the building before me. "Is she in there?" Jacob asks and I nod my head already removing my shirt.

"Yea, but Seth's nose knows the way." Paul says walking up and standing beside Jake.

"She's in _there_." I growl out taking off my pants and letting the wolf tremors take over. To my relief Jacob tells the guys that we'll check this warehouse first and then move on from there. I quickly clear my head and heart of my loving thoughts of Leah and let my fear for a friend remain on top. Once inside the scent is stronger and Jacob raises a mental eyebrow at me as I stalk forward trying to move through the chains without making a sound. My heart begins to race as our ears pick up two strong heartbeats and Jacob confirms that one is definitely Leah's. As we move up the stairs Jacob holds us back ordering Paul, Seth and Sam to circle around to make sure there's no more than the three we smell and to block any possible escape route. Seth whimpers weakly but follows the command. That is when we overhear a conversation.

"And it's been so long since I've felt the warmth of a woman – centuries in fact." A cold, icy and sickening voice says to someone on the other side of the door.

'_Jake!'_ I say looking over at Jacob quickly – he's waiting for the others to get in position.

"You remind me very much of her, Lillian, was her name." The voice continues but its gaining distance.

'_Are you guys there yet?'_ Jacob growls out earning a 'no' from Sam.

'_Hurry your asses up!'_ I snap my anxiety starting to get the better of me. My fear starts to build thinking that this leech is talking to Leah.

"I wanted to turn her into my mate but my carnal desire was too much for me to handle at the time. I wound up drinking her dry during our climax." Jacob and I exchange hard looks as both of our bodies tense.

"I wonder if I've the self-control now to be inside of you?" That does it!

'_We're in position!'_ Sam yells out and before Jacob can tell everyone to move in my heart stops.

"EMBRY! JAKE!" We hear Leah suddenly scream and we both burst through the steel door as if it was crepe paper. My eyes widen at the sight before me as a leech has Leah pinned up against a wall his hand wrapped around her thigh kissing _her_ – kissing _my Leah_. He looks up and his eyes widen at the sight of us and Leah looks over too her eyes full of fear, hurt and sadness.

'_KILL THEM ALL!' _Jacob growls out and from there I only see red. I quickly pounce on the leech yanking him away from Leah as I tear into him mercilessly. I'm vaguely aware of Jacob helping me by ripping off the offensive hand that had the audacity to touch _her_. I hear the cries of two other leeches as Sam, Paul and Seth attack them – they must've been trying to get away. We make quick work of the leeches – too quick for my revenge. We're not n00bs at this anymore and have become quick and efficient. _'We need a fire.'_ Jacob orders and I pull back to look around at our surroundings and I see Leah sitting with her back against the wall. I finally notice a young girl hugging her tightly with her face buried in Leah's chest. Leah is rocking her back and forth telling her not to look and that everything will be alright.

'_There were some pallets downstairs.'_ Seth calls out and I see him move back downstairs through his eyes.

'_Get Leah and the girl out.'_ Jacob orders me and I nod my head in agreement as Jacob starts carrying the leech pieces over to join the larger pile Sam and Paul have built. I approach Leah slowly and cautiously not wanting to startle her. She continues cooing to the girl but never taking her eyes off of me. I nod my head at her and she nods back – her fear isn't of me. Quickly I phase back and Leah looks away as I throw my pants and shirt back on.

"Come on, Lee." I whisper kneeling down in front of her and I feel my heart warm and swell seeing her smile back at me.

"Take her." Leah says and I quickly gather the girl in my arms. She cries a little as she peeks out and she sees Seth run by carrying a pallet in his jaws bounding like a pup.

"Seth." I tell Leah and she nods her head quickly moving out of the warehouse. Once outside Leah looks around taking in a few deep breathes and begins asking the girl questions. I barely pay attention to their conversation because right now I have my world back. I want to hold her, kiss her, and tell her I love her and that I'm sorry this even happened.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Embry's my friend and he's going to help me get you home, okay?" Leah says snapping me out of my thoughts with her simple touch. "How fast can you get us to 56th Street?" Leah asks and I look confused – I don't know Seattle like that. "It's about a 30 minute walk from here heading north." Leah fills in and I look at the direction she's pointing.

"Half the time in human form." I answer and to my surprise and joy Leah climbs on my back locking her thighs against my waist.

"Well get going. Michelle needs to get home." Leah fills in and I take off running following Leah's directions. I'm not too worried about moving at super human speed because now it's so late in the evening or rather early morning that there's no one around to hide from. Eventually we get Michelle home and Leah tells her that she'll be alright now but Leah gives her phone number in case she needs to talk to someone about what has happened. I stand back smiling at Leah's kind heart – she wants Michelle to know she's not alone. She thanks me shyly and gives me a tight hug before giving Leah another hug as well. We walk a block down the street as Michelle rings her doorbell and she's caught up in tight hugs, kisses and angry loving words from her parents. She waves at us before heading inside.

"I guess you have a lot of questions." I say looking down at Leah and she nods her head. Taking her hand we start to head back to Sam's apartment and I only answer her questions that don't step on Jake's toes. She asks about me and my transformation – when, where and how I handled it. We get about a block away from Sam's and Leah asks to sit down. I sit down besides her wrapping my arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. To my surprise she starts crying and I turn to face her holding her tightly as she cries out her fears into my shoulder. I gently stroke her hair and rub her back telling her that's its okay, that's I'm here with her now and I'll never let her be in danger again. She continues crying and I shush her gently until I hear four heavy footfalls. Looking up I see Jacob and the others looking at us. Jacob looks like he's in pain and approaches carefully as I watch his every move.

"Lee?" Jacob calls out and Leah's breathe hitches as she looks up.

"Jake." Leah calls and gets up running into his open arms. He hugs her tightly whispering promises and his fears to her – much like me he promises her that she'll never be put in that kind of danger ever again. Leah thanks all of us with a hug and we head back to Sam's. Once inside Jacob sits Leah down and offers to tell her everything right then and there but she only shakes her head. Hugging him tightly she tells him that it can wait and that she's exhausted right now. Truth is I am too. That kind of emotional overload is tiring and to my joy and relief Sam offers to let everyone spend the night. We all make beds on the floor with blankets and comforters to sleep the rest of the morning away. I give a sleepy smile as Leah lies down beside and I roll my eyes as Jacob settles in on her other side. As everyone quickly drifts off to sleep I watch Leah's eyes move around behind her closed lids – she's dreaming. I gently touch her hand and her eyes open almost immediately. I mouth my apology and she shakes her head holding my hand tightly. Smiling up at me I take her hand and gently kiss it silently paying reverence to my world. I look at the man on the other side of her and realize that during his sleep his hold on her waist has been released and he has his back to her. Swallowing the lump in my throat I lean in and kiss her. To my surprise and utter joy she returns my kiss as I give another and another and another. It takes a loud snore from Paul to snap me out of my heaven to realize that my hand is resting on Leah's hip and both our hearts are racing. With one last kiss on her delicious lips I scoot away from her and give her a wink before yawning getting ready to finally drift off to sleep. I watch her move; rolling over to her stomach and snuggle into the blanket as Jacob rolls over capturing her again and sleeps takes her.

As long as she's healthy and happy there's no need for me to worry. That's what I tell myself again just happy that for once I can oversee her slumber and be close to her as she dreams. 'I'll always be here to chase away your fears, Leah.' I say to myself giving her hand one last squeeze.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long but so much happened on Halloween that in the end my 13-yr niece wound up hogging my computer so she could watch Hannah Montana clips. And then when I woke up I figured let me finish typing this up. This is definitely the longest chapter thus far for this story – hope it's not too long. But I'm dead tired and don't have the brain capacity to be my usual Taylor/Jacob obsessed self. Maybe after another 5-hrs of sleep…yea, because originally everything in my A/N was gibberish because I was typing while yawning. Thank God I proofread everything.


	4. Time To Face the Music?

Time To Face the Music?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. But that doesn't mean I can't write better stories for them, right? **

* * *

She's my dream girl

My one and only

She's my dream girl

Love it when she come on me

She's my dream girl (okay)

My love and my homie

She's my dream girl

It's just me and you against the world

Dream Girl - Akon

* * *

_It's dark and no matter how much I narrow my eyes to focus I can't see past the darkness. I hear movement beside me and I immediately tense but not because I fear an enemy – no I tense in anticipation. I'm greeted with a sweet giggle that causes my entire body to break out into goose bumps as her long, thin fingers lightly graze my forearm. I growl out biting my lip fighting the urge to jump up and just grab her pulling her body close to mine. My breath hitches as I feel the bed shift and a warm weight sits on my stomach and pressure on my sides. I smile broadly – she's sitting on my stomach. Leah's sitting on my stomach and her thighs are touching my sides. I feel her weight shift as her arms now rest on my chest and my hands gently rub and stroke her thighs. My hands move higher enjoying the feel of her warm, soft skin under my calloused hands and she moans lightly as I rub her ass. I feel my arousal growing at the realization that she's wearing a pair of boy shorts, a thong would be nice but for some reason the shorts just – I lose my train of thought as I feel her tongue lightly lick my bottom lip. My left hand grips her ass tightly holding her in place as my right hand travels up her side roughly brushing her left breast earning a beautiful gasp from her lips – the same lips I _need_ to taste. I groan as she starts grinding against me and my hand entangles into her long, silky black hair bringing her lips back to mine. Our lips lock into a deep passionate kiss – she smells of vanilla. I nibble at her lip and her lips part with a soft moan allowing my tongue to explore and taste her. Our tongues gently caress as my need for her only grows. Her hair tickling my shoulders seeming to heighten my senses making me more aware of her presence then I ever thought possible. Every cell and nerve in my body is in tuned with every breath she takes, her soft moans and the slightest twitch of a muscle. My hands move to grip her hips pulling them down as I thrust up towards her – the desire to be inside of her becoming almost painful. She breaks our kiss and my head rolls back as I feel her grinding against my cock. The heat from her pussy is welcoming and the moisture I feel seeping through her panties and my boxers has me quietly cursing. "Take off your blindfold." She whispers in a deep sensual voice that anyone would have to be insane, deaf or stupid to ignore. I quickly remove my blindfold and I'm greeted with the sight of Leah wearing a black lacy bra and black lacy panties that leave not much to the imagination. _

_I watch transfixed as her hips continue grinding against my erection. I lick my lips wanting nothing more than to have her sit on my face and I growl bucking once again. "You like?" She asks and I look up at her – she's beautiful. Her hair is slightly rumbled, most likely from when I ran my fingers through it, and her lips have a beautiful light pink sheen to them making them look so wet and juicy. _

"_I love." I tell her pulling myself up on my elbows in an attempt to re-capture those lips. She places a hand on my chest and I hiss because her simple touch is lighting me on fire. She shakes her head slowly with a sexy smirk on her lips and playfulness in her eyes. I watch her every move closely as she slides down taking away the warmth of her pussy from my cock – I whimper. Pathetic, I know but it felt so good having her there. _

"_I thought you were patient." She teases throwing my words back at me as I growl in frustration and annoyance. "You'll really love this." She says and I hiss as she slowly pulls my shorts down allowing the fabric of my boxers to build up just the tiniest bit of friction. The friction mixed in with the sweet, intoxicating scent of her arousal and the lingering warmth of her body it is a sweet and agonizing tease. I lift my hips so that she can fully remove my boxers. I look down and see my cock now free and standing at attention. She moans licking her lips and my cock instinctively twitches at the prospect of them beautiful lips surrounding us. _

"_Leah." I breathe out as she settles in between my legs and begins stroking my cock. Oh fuck! She knows what she's doing. I struggle to keep one eye open as she applies just the right amount of pressure to my shaft stroking me up and down. _

"_Can I taste you?" She asks coyly and I quickly nod my head afraid to speak fearing my voice may crack. She slowly licks my head moaning as her tongue catches my pre-cum. She licks my shaft up and down before taking me into her mouth. I swear I just found heaven – and this is just her mouth! I groan deeply as I gently brush her hair to one side so that I can catch a full view of my beautiful Leah sucking my cock. I feel her tongue run along the underside of my shaft before she runs it around my head and then sucks me off. Her hand keeps a firm grip on the base of my cock acting very much like a cock ring allowing me enough freedom to enjoy the sensation but not enough so that I bust inside of her mouth too soon. My hand gently pushes her head down forcing her to take more of me inside of her and obliges me moaning as she starts to suck harder and faster. My eyes clench shut tightly as I feel her teeth graze up and down my dick sending shivers to shoot up and down my spine. She continues her actions forcing me to grip the sheets in desperation as she pulls back and slowly breathes on my wet head. _

"_Shit, Lee." I growl out and with that she releases the base of my cock. The built up tension now finally able to be released I quickly fist Leah's hair as I cum in her mouth. My entire body shivers as I feel her mouth lovingly and gently sucking me off as I finish. I shut my eyes tight trying to regain control over my breathing and blink away the white spots. Wanna know the great thing about being a werewolf? The fast recovery. Leah places a chaste kiss against my head and kneels before licking her lips. Alright, now that I've gotten my second wind I quickly get to my knees and crush her body to mine kissing those wonderful, luscious, talented lips and that amazing tongue of hers. My hands quickly work to relieve her of her bra and as the clasp is undone I begin planting kisses on her graceful and slender neck. She gasps and I feel her muscles twitch now that her breasts are free. She arches her back pressing her warm breasts into my chest. I chuckle darkly as I lift her body up bringing her warm mounds to my mouth. I flick out my tongue lightly grazing her hardened nipple and she hisses. My cock twitches again as I lick my lips looking into her eyes. Her eyes only see me and they scream out to me - begging me to claim her as mine. She belongs to me and nobody else. I suck her left breast into my mouth and roughly massage her right. She writhes in my hand as I pinch and twist her nipple enjoying the sounds of the combined pleasure and pain she's experiencing - that _I _am bestowing upon her. I move to her other breast giving it the same attention moaning at the taste of her and the way her scent is everywhere and I feel like I'm drowning in it._

_"Inside of me." She whispers desperately as she grinds against me desperately._

_"What was that?" I ask allowing her nipple to slip out of my mouth._

_"I, I want you inside of me." She repeats and moans as I blow on her wet nipple. "Please, I_ need _you." And there our game of foreplay ends because I need her as much as she needs me. I remove her wet boy shorts and pause inhaling her sweet, wet arousal. I watch as she spreads her legs wide awaiting me._

_"You're so beautiful." I tell her lifting her hips up and gently running my head over her wet slit allowing the sensation to bring forth a hiss in pleasure. I raise an eyebrow as her hand snakes down and I wonder for a second if she's going to rub her clit - the thought of her masturbating for me suddenly becoming a welcoming thought. Instead she spreads her pussy lips and I need no further invitation then that. I slowly slide inside of her and I bite my bottom lip as I feel her walls clenching around me. "Oh, fuck. You're so tight, Lee." I groan out still slowly sliding in till the hilt._

_"You're so big." She gasps and I lean down kissing her gently, lovingly - god, I love this woman. I quickly start a slow strong stroke enjoying every gasp, moan and feel of her body. "Faster. Harder." She begs and I oblige knowing I don't have to hold back - she's wanted this as bad as me. _

_"Shit, Lee. You feel so fucking good." I grunt out as we both find this perfect rhythm and she meets each of my own thrusts. "I love you, Lee." I breathe out._

_"I love you too." She breathes out in a moan. The sensation of her meeting each of my own thrusts is like Heaven and Nirvana…well that's a stretch because I find my craving her only growing with each thrust. The heat of her around me is pure bliss and the fact that my body temperature is already higher than hers says a lot. Speaking of saying a lot..._

_"Say my name, baby." I growl out hearing her scream out her pleasure - her climax building. I_ need _to hear my name escape those beautiful lips. I _need_ to hear her to confess that she loves _me_._

_******************_

"EMBRY!" I jump up in bed looking around wide eyed and tired as my ears are ringing - why the fuck are my ears ringing. I look down and see Mike frowning up at me and a fucking megaphone in his hand. This sonuva bitch got some nerve looking at me like _I_ woke his ass up with a goddamn, motherfuckin' megaphone while he was having the best...dream...shit.

"Shit." I growl out as my shoulders slump. It was another dream. He woke me up from another hot dream with Leah and so now instead of convincing Leah to scream my name I'm standing up on my bed in my dorm room with Mike looking up at me.

"I thought you guys didn't live in tepees anymore." Mike says smiling and shaking his head as I look at him confused. Tepees? Seeing my confusion he rolls his eyes. "Man, none of us want to see your junk like that." And I look down and quickly put my hand down covering my hard-on.

"Fuck." I groan out sitting down on my bed trying to think disgusting thoughts.

"Quil and Jared called...again." Mike says sitting down at his desk and my eyes widen as I snatch up my phone. Looking at it I curse again seeing how they've both called like 7 times each within the last 2-hrs. Ever since Halloween I've had Quil and Jared try to help me curb my nighttime wet dreams of Leah since Halloween. For some reason I'm dreaming about her more and more. It's also becoming harder for me to stay put here in California and was about three-quarters of the way to Jacob's place when Quil was finally able to talk some sense in me. It's suddenly like there's this strange pull telling me to go see Leah, to go see my imprint. But why now all of a sudden?

"So is there any particular reason why those two always call when you're tucked away in your bed dreaming of fucking Leah?" Mike asks almost as if it's an after thought. I sigh heavily and don't really blame him for his curiosity. With midterms and papers due I've been going to bed late and dreaming of my imprint is like my stress reliever for school but it'd be alright if I what I dreamed wasn't share by the rest of my pack - especially her boyfriend. "I mean every time I answer your phone they beg me to wake you up." Mike explains checking his Facebook page. "Which would be alright but you're a tough bastard to wake up and sometimes you get violent."

"It's complicated." I admit with a yawn getting up opting to just take another cold shower. I haven't taken a hot shower since, what? September? I grab my toiletries and head down the hall towards the bathroom. I greet some of the girls who smile at me and honestly, I don't care that I'm walking down the hall in nothing but flip flops and a pair of basketball shorts. Wonder what Leah walks around in? I shake that thought from my head because that's not helping my situation down south.

I stand in the cold shower and grumble as the freezing sensation only lasts but for a couple of seconds. I let my mind wander thinking back on Halloween and how wonderful I felt knowing that I was going to wake up with my imprint next to me. Sure she wouldn't be cuddled up in my arms but it was better than the usual mornings I have - especially lately.

***********

I hear a few muffled voices and some laughter as I groan turning over. Why the fuck my room mates can't be quieter I'll never know. Why are Brad and Chris such fucking morning people? The assholes. But then I hear a deep voice, obviously one of my pack mates and not my room mates, speaking and I roll over to see a beautiful sight before me. I see a pair of long, olive-colored legs. Those are Leah's legs. "Morning Embry." Leah whispers leaning over smiling at me. I smile back at her and mentally berate myself for wanting to reach out and pull her into a tight hug. Suddenly her smile falls and she's looking above me with a frown. I feel my anger grow at the realization that there is something or rather someone who has the audacity to _upset_ _my Lee_. I turn over and scream, please note I man screamed! It wasn't no little bitch scream either - damnit. But I scream and scoot back my heart racing as I see Paul 'will-one-day-beat-his-mother-fuckin'-ass' Meraz wearing his Burger King mask - again. I feel my face heat up from anger, embarrassment and hatred as laughter erupts all around me.

"I'm going to fucking slaughter you." I snarl as I get up lunging at Paul but only wind up falling flat on my face. Damn legs were apparently entangled in the sheets. Everyone laughs harder and I feel my body start to shake violently because for one thing, if you haven't already guessed, I'm _not_ a morning person and two, I especially _don't_ like being made a fool of in front of my Lee! I feel my bones start to slowly break and re-align while the hairs on the back of my neck begin to grow coarse and thick.

"You need to learn to lighten up." Paul says smirking down at me as he removes his mask. He doesn't think that I'll phase and tear him apart?!

"Embry." Jacob growls out and his voice only adds to my fury because _he_ is the reason why I _can't_ hold _my_ imprint in my arms.

"Embry?" The surmounting anger quickly dissipates as I feel Leah's soft touch on my hand. I immediately calm down and look over at her and a lump catches in my throat. I wasn't aware how close she had moved towards me during the whole Paul exchange - I, I could've hurt her. "You okay?" She asks quietly and I let out a long heavy breath nodding my head. I try to hide my smile as she squeezes my hand and whirls turning on Paul. "What the _fuck_ is your problem, Paulie?" She yells glaring up at a still amused Paul.

"Don't tell me you didn't find it funny?" Paul teases. "There's just something so fucking hilarious about a 6'4", 274-lb man like Embry screaming in fright like a girl."

"I didn't scream like a girl." I mumble out - oh gawd, at least I hope I didn't.

"How would you feel if someone else woke you up wearing your least favorite and frightening costume?" Leah asks and the slowly dying laughter suddenly stops. There's a hint of a secret within Leah's voice - a knowing that intrigues all of us. What could Leah Clearwater know about Paul Meraz that none of us, who have been inside his head, don't already know? I look up at Paul and I've noticed that he's paled greatly. "Thought so." Leah says proudly taking my hand into her lap. "He won't do it anymore, Embry." Leah says giving me a reassuring smile. "Isn't that right, Paulie?" Leah asks her eyes never leaving mine.

"Yea...it, I won't do it anymore." Paul admits and to the entire room's surprise he apologizes. I look over at the woman beside me in wonderment and awe. She's not only beautiful, smart, loyal, kind-hearted, strong, honorable but she's also a brilliant blackmailer who already has about half of the pack wrapped around her little finger. How could you not love her?!

Not much else happened after that except that we all later spent the day in a national park showing Leah and Emily our wolf forms and Jacob told the stories for Emily to hear. I was actually surprised to hear that Emily already knew some similar stories from the Makah legends. My Mom moved out of Makah and to La Push when I was still very young and so I know more of the Quileute stories and legends then Makah. I was surprised to notice that Jacob didn't tell the story of the Third Wife - not that Leah hadn't already heard it but rather that he didn't seem to keen to mention imprinting at all.

***********

I head back to my dorm glad that all of my Friday classes have been cancelled. Tomorrow is Lee's birthday and I still need to go out and find the perfect gift. I can't help but chuckle to myself thinking about how my imprint's idea of spending her birthday is participating in a kickboxing match and then inviting the pack over to watch the Pacquiao vs Cotto fight. Although I will admit that I am concerned about the kickboxing match - I don't think I can handle sitting back and watching somebody, whether male or female, actually _try_ to hurt my imprint. Maybe the girls will have boyfriends that I can unleash my anger on. I hurry up knowing that Quil is coming down to pick me up. His reason is to ensure that I don't buy something that will upstage Lee's boyfriend. I check my Facebook account noticing a message from Lee,

_Hey 'Bry, _(a nickname she's bestowed upon me)_,_

_I'm just double checking to make sure that you're still coming up to help me celebrate my b-day. Some of the guys and a couple of girlfriends are going out tonight to celebrate. I'll understand if you can't make it up tonight. So don't forget I have a kickboxing match Saturday at 12pm and would love it if you were there. And don't forget your fave team is playing on Sunday and we're still itching to pay you back that loss you served us._

_Don't disappoint me and be a no-show._

_Lee ^.~*_

I smile at her message just looking at the word, 'love'. She would love it if I was there. In fact, after talking to Jake last week he's alright with me spending the weekend. A whole weekend under the same roof with my imprint. I know I've been giving you a hard time Fate with the cursing, the hate mail, the random threats of catching you in a bar, beating you with a pool stick, sliding your ass across the bar and then dousing your body in 150 proof alcohol and then lighting a match to watch you burn. But, I really didn't mean any of that. I said all of it with love.

Packing a bag real quick I get up and head out my room closing the door behind me. All of my thoughts are filled with images of Lee walking around in nothing but shorts and tank top, sitting on the couch watching TV as she's pressed up close to me, and kiss - alright, I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to get my game face on I coach myself as the elevator doors open. "Dead man walking." Brad says shaking his head as he walks by me.

"What?" I snap at him.

"Man, it was nice having you as a room mate. So if you don't make it back can I have your mini fridge?" Brad asks as I frown at him not understanding his meaning.

"Ok, what the fuck are you talking about?" I demand.

"Dude, there's a big ass mutha-fuckin' Indian outside who looks like he's out for blood." I groan because I swear sometimes Brad and Chris can be the most narrowed minded assholes. They _always_ assume that if someone of Native American descent shows up they must be here for me or African American for Mike. I will never admit that they are right about 87% of time but they need to learn.

"What makes you think he's here for me?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Uh...well because this guy is bigger and taller than you..?" Brad questions more than states. "And he's leaning against your bike." This statement causes me to freeze and I feel the blood rush out of my head to my feet.

"Are you sure he's bigger than me?" I breathe out hoping that Brad is wrong because there's not even a handful of a guy bigger than me. Considering my track record of 'Leah porn' is up to about 4-days a week. That's not the amount of times because I do nap a lot.

"You alright? You sure you want to go up Tacoma?" Brad asks cautiously and I feel my muscles tighten at the thought of _not_ seeing my Leah this weekend.

"Yea, I'm going." I answer growling and quickly mentally slap myself. "Sorry, man."

"Nah, that's alright, dude. I mean this is Leah's Big Birthday Extravaganza!" Brad says chuckling lightly. "Well here's hoping you get _some_ from your Lee." Brad says slapping me on the back and slapping something against my chest. I look down as Brad darts off down the hall laughing and groan as I see about 9 Trojans in my hand. He really is hopeful. I quickly stuff them in my back pocket and head out to my motorcycle. Maybe if I'm lucky it's not Jake who has finally put 2 and 2 together to come with 'Embry is dreaming of fucking my girl'. Well either way one of these days it'll be time for me to face the music.

* * *

A/N: Well there goes the next update. This chapter was starting to get pretty long and had to break it up. So in the next chapter Embry will find out whose waiting for him outside. Will it be Quil ready to go keep him in check while he goes shopping for a birthday gift for his imprint? How bad can an imprint shopping trip? Or will it be Jacob Black ready to kick his ass for dreaming about his girl? As always thanks for taking time to read. Price of leaving a review? On average about 45-seconds. Price of letting Kei know what you think and knowing she's smiling? Priceless. ^-^ Remember Visa is everywhere you want to be. But then again so is AmEx and Mastercard…not Discover so much. Stores don't like Discover.


	5. Let's Talk About Imprinting and Presents

Let's Talk About Imprinting and Presents

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and maybe it's because I don't own the characters, especially Leah THAT I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THEM HAVING A HAPPY ENDING!! Wow…no idea where that came from.**

* * *

I was her she was me  
We were one we were free  
And if there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one  
If there's somebody calling me on  
She's the one

She's the One – Robbie Williams

* * *

As I head out my dorm ready to face whomever it was – either Quil, Jared or Jacob. Considering how I didn't wake up when they called it would be a good reason for them to be angry. But my fear quickly fades I look out to see none other than Seth Clearwater leaning against my bike winking at some passing girls. This? This is what Brad had me freaking out over? Pfft, fearing Seth is like being afraid of the Easter Bunny. "Hey Seth!" I greet smiling broadly walking up to him.

"Hey Embry." Seth greets with his usual happy-go-lucky smile and then I suddenly see stars. Why are there stars? Then the stars give way to blackness. What? What the hell? I open my eyes to find myself lying on my back with Seth 'Easter Bunny' Clearwater standing over me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I growl out jumping to my feet. My imprint's brother or not – I will kick his ass.

"My problem?" Seth growls out incredulously.

"Yea!" I snarl quickly closing the gap between us. Seth has grown since his first time phasing but at 6'4" I still have beat.

"My problem is _you_ and your fucked up dreams." My lips that were originally curled up in a sneer quickly fall and I take a half step back. Oh shit! Seth has figured it out.

"I – I, I don't know what you're talking about." I stutter out shaking my head quickly.

"Dude, don't lie to me." Seth says his eyes narrowed while slowly shaking his head. "I know it's you dreaming of fucking my sister. It's bad enough _I_ know Jake is, but you too?"

"Seth look," I start but he cuts me off.

"Put your bike in the damn truck." Seth snaps and just like the pussy that just got leveled – I do as I'm told. Did I say that Seth Clearwater was like the Easter Bunny? I totally retract that statement. Seth is definitely the guardian of 'the Cave of Kyre Banorg wherein, carved in mystic runes upon the very living rock, the last words of Ulfin Bedweer of Regett proclaim the last resting place of the most Holy Grail'. In other words, despite the carefree smile and bright, cheery eyes Seth is the white rabbit in Monty Python that slaughters Boris. I lay my bike down in the bed ignoring the stares and gapping mouths of the people around me. Seth starts up the truck and I apprehensively climb into the cab with him. I've never been so nervous around Seth before but it's obvious that the angry, dark look that Leah possesses he is also able to wield.

Seth pulls off driving towards Tacoma with a death grip on the steering wheel. I give him side glances noting his clenched jaw and his flared nostrils – yea, he's pissed. "What the hell, Embry?" Seth finally speaks and I blush finding the passing scenery very interesting. "I mean she's my sister for Christ's sake. And, _and_ not to mention Jake's girlfriend. Remember him? Our Alpha? _Your_ best friend?" I wince with each accusatory statement because Seth is technically right on every count. No guy should be subjected to his friends' sexual fantasies of his sister – especially not to the extent that we all have to share. I try not to think about it but I think Jared has started trying to dream of Kim to counteract my own dreams because I _definitely_ didn't need Kim stepping in replacing Leah.

"Look, Seth, man, I – I'm sorry," I mean what else do you say to a guy? "Honestly, I wish _my_ dreams weren't broadcasted like this." I shut my mouth as I hear Seth's teeth grinding together.

"So…you're not even," He takes a deep breath, "you're not even sorry about _having_ the dreams?" Sorry? Why should I be sorry? I'm just sorry that I can't keep them to myself. I mean we've all had dreams cross the line. Quil's dream of being Dorothy from 'The Wizard of Oz'. Why I was the Tin-Man in that dream I'll never understand. Jacob dreamt of kissing Bella Swan for the longest and just that image completely turned me off to white girls – at least pales ones anyway. Paul's dreams have included a giant ball pit in an amusement park that he couldn't get out of. Seth dreams about running across a meadow in his wolf form. We all share dreams at some point and it sucks that it's like having one satellite dish but many different TVs hooked up to it. It's always a fight to see what we'll watch. "Jake's going to kill you." Seth states matter-of-factly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?!" I yell turning to look at him.

"You heard me." Seth growls out.

"No, no, no! You can't tell him!" I reason not because I'm afraid of Jacob Black…okay, yea, yea I am. But mainly because since becoming a wolf my whole goal in life is to reduce the amount of damage inflicted on my body. Thus, far it's been going pretty well. "Look, Seth, it's not like I'm doing this on purpose." Seth snorts his skepticism. "I, I imprinted on her." I admit with a sigh and suddenly the car veers and stops. I look around and notice that we've pulled over onto the shoulder of the highway.

"You _what_?" Seth whispers looking at me in disbelief. I sigh and nod my head confirming that he heard correctly. "Dude…you, you can't. I mean…yea, I, I guess you could. But…you, Jake said…you told Jake that you didn't." Seth states and I shrug my shoulders.

"I lied." I state scratching the back of my neck. Seth stares at me for another couple of minutes and with an 'hmpf' pulls back on to the highway. Majority of the ride up I-5 is spent in silence until I finally speak up. "So…does Quil know you came down to pick me up?"

"Yea, but he didn't know why." Seth states with a dark smile.

"You came all the way down to punch me?" I ask unable to stop myself from chuckling.

"Well, I just feel bad because me and Jake have been tormenting Paul thinking it was him."

"What gave me away?"

"Yesterday," Seth starts and I frown wondering if it was a short nap dream or the extended blindfold version, "when I laid down to catch a nap. Caught a brief glimpse of you and her." I tense my arm anticipating a quick jab from Seth as he sighs and shakes his head. "I woke up and needed to take a walk. I was passing Quil's room hearing him quietly talking on the phone telling _you_ to wake up. So from there it was a simple of matter of asking 'why would Quil want to wake up Embry?'."

"Yea, he and Jared were trying to help me out." I add sighing heavily feeling disappointed in myself.

"So…why did you lie to Jake?" Seth asks me frowning slightly. At this point in the game I realize that now I have to resign myself to my fate – whatever it maybe. That fucking bastard, Fate. I apologized to you a couple of weeks back but I take it all back! I'm so kicking your ass. Destiny's too. I just hope Destiny's not a girl because then I'd feel really bad. Seth is the 'Alpha's pet' within the pack. Everything that Jake does and says is right and absolutely brilliant in his eyes. Jake can do no wrong and if someone disagrees then something is obviously wrong with them. Initially, I didn't see a problem with it because it was mostly Paul speaking up and nobody wants to listen to Paul. But then it got worse when we picked up the cubs who did more griping and complaining but it was understandable. But, if Seth knows then it'll only be a matter of hours before Jake knows – that is unless of course he already knows and is using Paul as his punching bag since I'm out of reach.

"Seriously? I panicked." I answered truthfully. "I felt this connection with her at the sports bar and I know she feels it too." Seth looks at me skeptically. I wish I could argue with him because the truth is some months later Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black are still an item. "Plus, I didn't want to do anything to interfere in their relationship. You're right, that she's your sister and Jake's girlfriend. I guess, I know that I'm holding back just waiting for my chance to get in." I admit shrugging my shoulders not knowing how else to explain it. "She's told me that she doesn't want to hurt Jake. And I respect and admire her for that." I can't help but smile warmly thinking about Leah's loyalty and how great it'd be finally have that devotion bestowed upon me.

"Yea, but, but you don't have any of the symptoms." Seth says and now it's my turn to frown. Symptoms? What symptoms? "You're, for one, hours drive away from her." Seth states holding up his index finger. "Since Jared and Sam imprinted they can't be like 30-ft away from their imprint. Emily has moved in with Sam."

"What?! Already?" I yell. I mean what is it? What has Samuel Uley got that I haven't? First, he dated Leah all throughout high school meaning that even if I had the balls to ask her out I couldn't because of him. Then after they break up he winds up with her cousin. I swear that girl is a, a _whore_. Then again I could just be saying that because I'm slightly jealous that Sam's imprint seems to have just literally ripped off her clothes and fallen into his lap. Yea, it's just the sexual frustration that's it. _NOT!_ Leah hasn't done anything to intentionally seduce me. "Second," Seth continues bringing me back to the world, "you don't always have that love sick look in your eyes. You look normal."

"Uh…thank you?" I answer cautiously truly unsure of whether or not it's a compliment.

"Yes, yes that is a compliment." Seth states strongly nodding his head. "I mean you got it just now but it's no different then Jake." And I snort at my 'love sick' look being compared to Jacob's. "But my point is that you're not totally helpless, hopeless or dependent upon Leah to function." I raise an eyebrow surprised because I guess being so far from the pack I really haven't had much of a chance to see how 'normal' imprint couples act. "Sam and Jared do _everything_ that Emily and Kim tell them to do without fail. It's disgusting and demeaning."

"Take it you're not a fan of imprinting then, huh?" I ask unable to hide my smile.

"No, I don't see the purpose. Think about it! During Halloween we were short two pack mates because of Emily and Kim." Seth states and I frown knowing that I'm part of that group even though I didn't voice it. "If there had been a bigger coven of vampires then just those three imagine how much trouble we could've been in." I nod my head in consent because Seth is absolutely right. We, technically, got lucky that there were only three leeches and that we also had the element of surprise. "Imprinting doesn't strengthen the pack like Sam wants to convince us to believe. He's just disillusioned with his new _fuck_." I look stunned at Seth because this is the most I've ever heard him cuss in my entire life. He really hates imprinting. "Jake says 'imprinting isn't love'." Seth states and I growl feeling my body start to shake.

"Wait, what?" I demand glaring at Seth who now looks guilty and uncomfortable.

"Uh…well, that's just what Jake told Jared. Jared was trying to get out of running patrol again because Kim 'needed'," Seth says adding air quotes, "him to come to a fashion show. Jake just thinks that Sam and Jared are losing focus of their responsibilities because of the imprinting."

"Yea, but wanting to be there for _his_ girl isn't any reason to just shoot down imprinting as love." I snap and lean over resting my head against the glass. This is ridiculous. What if Jake is spouting his 'imprinting hating' propaganda to Leah? If she believes that 'imprinting' and 'love' are two different things…what will that mean for us?

"They're putting the girls above anything and everything else." Seth states obviously trying to salvage _his_ Almighty Alpha's pristine image. "Sam has asked for help in taking care of the leech problem on the waterfront." I nod my head recalling the different leech scents we picked up while trying to rescue Leah. "So everyone has had to take patrols down in Seattle with Jake and Sam participating in the hunt the most." I nod again because it only makes sense with Jake as the Alpha he should be there to keep Paul and Quil in line. Sam has made the request so why not be there? "Jared was trying to shirk on his duties to Sam, Jake and the pack. This is exactly what makes you different from the others." Seth states smiling at me. Different? Different is good, right? "Think, Embry, if Jake had sent you out meaning that you'd have to leave Leah behind what you'd've done?"

"I would've gone." I answer truthfully because I've been asking myself that same question over and over again. I love Leah and would love to be able to watch over her myself but I can't. "I know that whomever she stayed behind with would've protected her."

"That's not how the other two think." Seth states with a sigh.

"I just want her to be safe, healthy and happy." I admit after who knows how long of a pause. "That's why I can be in California while she's up in Tacoma with everyone else. Truth is that she's lived her whole life up until this point without me pretty good and I've done the same. I'd just much prefer that we could spend the rest of our lives together." Seth gives me a warm and yet apologetic smile. I turn my attention back outside and begin thinking over what the smile could mean – thinking over what he knows that I don't.

After a long 10-hr drive we've finally made it to Tacoma. Making very few pit stops and mainly so that I can take over for Seth to actually allow him a chance to sleep without being bombarded with my lewd thoughts of his sister. Seth directed me to a small neighborhood not too far away from UW and a small duplex. "Well this is home sweet home." Seth says getting out and stretching with a huge yawn.

"_This_ is where you guys are staying?" I ask surprised. Jake and Quil are both only third years like me and yet _this_ is where they are staying? And since when did Seth join them? I hate being out of the loop.

"Yea, well, actually Leah and some of her girlfriends' have the apartment on the left while Jake, Quil and I have the one on the right. I feel my shoulders slump. _They're_ neighbors too. "Didn't you know that's how they met?" Seth asks raising an eyebrow at me and I look at him frowning. "Well, Jake went apartment hunting since the dorm situation wasn't really working out. Jake hated his room mates since they were horror movie junkies who only wanted to talk about how cool vampires were and some other crazy shit. Quil was in the same boat with his room mate always keeping him out of his room because he had a girl over. So they decided to live off campus and saw an ad in the paper for this place. He came to check it out and Leah was asked to wait for whoever was coming to check out the place. And it went from there." Seth states opting to cut out the mention of some magical meeting where Jake was, freaking charming, witty and whatever! I follow Seth up the stairs to the guys' side of the apartment but can't help but try to catch a whiff of Leah's alluring scent – it's faint but it's there.

"So where's Leah?" I ask following Seth inside knowing there's no point in feigning a lack of interest.

"Uh, Leah has a late class today. Jake is at work and Quil…who knows where he is or with whom." Seth states while tossing his keys on the counter as I take my bag off my shoulder. I look around at the apartment and notice it's really nice – nicer than I expected. "Leah came over and made us clean up before you got here." Seth states obviously noticing the surprised look on my face. "Uh, there's, uh, 3 bedrooms upstairs, with a bathroom right there down the hall," Seth points, "and one upstairs and to the right." Seth quickly gives me a tour of the place and I must admit that I am very impressed to see how my pack mates are living. Seth only shrugs as if a 52" flat panel LCD TV is nothing but an everyday thing. They've already forgotten where they came from. "So what'd you get Leah for her birthday?" I ask trying to get a gauge of a 'we're just friends' appropriate gift.

"A $25 iTunes gift card." Seth states proudly as he plops down on the couch with a giant bag of chips.

"A gift card?" I ask with a frown. That's the same as cash. Isn't that what uncles are supposed to give you because you've got too many damn cousins to keep everyone's age and interests straight? At least that's what my Uncle Horace does – man, I should probably call him or visit him next time I'm home.

"Isn't that a cop out gift?" I ask snatching the bag from Seth.

"Not really." Seth admits with a shrug and a yawn. "She has an iPod and an iPhone." Where is she getting the money to buy this stuff? "Jacob got the phone and unlocked it for her carrier." What?! My competition is someone…wait a minute.

"What type of iPhone?" I ask because I refuse to believe that Jacob Black has bought her the new iPhone 3GS.

"The new 3GS." Seth states with a smile on his face.

"Are you serious? When?! Why?"

"Yes, about a month ago and according to him, 'just because'." Seth states Jake's quote as if it was a plausible statement. And here Quil was worried about me upstaging Jake. Because of my scholarships I can only get a real job during the summer and the money I had saved up as a body guard and bouncer was spent on going to France. Why did I ever go to France? "Hey, don't let that get you down, Embry." Seth says patting my back encouragingly. How could _I_ not let it get me down? I don't even have enough money to buy Leah anything close to what she deserves.

"Well what am I supposed to get her?" I ask groaning. I want to get her something nice, heartfelt and that will blow whatever Jake gets her out of the water – I've always been a very competitive person.

"Get her…uh,huh? I don't know." Seth admits and, just like in the usual Seth manner, he laughs it off patting me on the back. That was it! I was done for. How am I supposed to win Leah's heart when I couldn't even get the best present? Aren't women naturally attracted to the better provider? What could I _provide_ for Leah? What could I offer her that Jake couldn't already do?

"I'm doomed." I groaned out from behind my hands.

"Well aren't we being a bit melodramatic?" Seth asks and I can hear the teasing smile in his voice. "Calm down, Embry." Seth says still laughing as I turn to look at him. My face more than likely mimicking my mood of dismal despair. "It's just her birthday. I mean so what you can't get her the _perfect_ gift? It's not the end of the world and Leah won't think any less of you than she already does." I look at Seth with a weak smile. "Not that she'll like any more either." What?! I thought Seth was the cheerleader in the pack? The one, who always cheers everyone on, wants everyone to be happy…well, than again he does lick Jake's boots clean probably everyday.

"Gee, thanks for that, Seth. I feel so much better." I grumble out.

"Look, I'd be alright _if_ you hadn't imprinted on my sister. And _if_ Jake wasn't already dating her. But you want me to _help_ you get Leah? And what about Jake, Embry? Did you ever think about how hurt Jake would be? Or _how hurt_ you're gonna be?" Seth demands angrily and really all I can do is shrug my shoulders. It's not that I _haven't _already had all of these thoughts. I really didn't expect anyone within the pack to help me _win_ Leah because we're supposed to be…brothers, brothers in arms, a pack, and a united front. We can't divide over a…woman, even if it is Leah. I know that after the whole Bella incident Jake was…well not himself. And nobody wants to deal with an angry, emotional Jacob Black again. And the whole reason I lied about imprinting in the first place is so that _I didn't_ get hurt.

"I understand what you're saying, Seth. Really, I do." I admit with a heavy sigh. "But, the truth is that I've tried to just be a friend – to both of them. But ever since Halloween it's gotten harder and harder to…just want to be her friend." I think back to my mad dash for Tacoma last weekend. The need to see Leah, to touch her, smell her, and even taste her was just unbearable. After Quil talked me down I tried to call her but received no response. I even tried to convince Quil to find her and make sure that she was alright – or if she _needed _me. Quil told me that Leah was alright and seemed only confused by Quil's questioning.

"I think you need to talk to Jake about this." Seth states solemnly. "You have to be honest and upfront with him. Let him know what's going on and maybe Leah too. From what you say it seems that your imprint isn't as _strong_ as the others." _Isn't_ as strong?! What the fuck is he talking about? Sure, my imprint didn't just leave her boyfriend the moment we met nor did he have sex in the bar restaurant but that doesn't mean that what _I feel_ for Leah isn't real. Isn't strong! Fuck this shit. And fuck Seth Clearwater – my imprint's brother.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out but I had a hard time finding the right lyrics to fit this chapter. Had a Mario Racing Wii party on Friday, then not to mention went down on Saturday and Sunday was Christmas shopping. Actually, every since Halloween my weekends have been booked and busy. But anyways I hope you ladies liked the chapter. It's also the first chapter without Leah. So here's the thing Embry, and I, seriously are at a loss of what to give Leah for her birthday. So everyone after you review tell me what you'd like to get for your birthday and what you think Jake should get his lady as well.


	6. Facebook Woe

Facebook Woes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters but, oh, would Team Bella and Team Edward fans hate me because there would've been some deaths. Oh, yea, I'd go the 'life isn't fair but good triumphs in the end even at the cost of some friends'.**

* * *

But We Both Cannot Have Her  
So It's One Or The Other  
And One Day You'll Discover  
That She's My Girl Forever And Ever

I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down  
'Cause I Really Feel It's Time

I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her  
'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind  
Chorus (Michael)  
The Girl Is Mine  
The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
Don't Waste Your Time  
Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

The Girl Is Mine - Michael Jackson

* * *

"_I think you need to talk to Jake about this." Seth states solemnly. "You have to be honest and upfront with him. Let him know what's going on and maybe Leah too. From what you say it seems that your imprint isn't as _strong_ as the others."_

Seth's words kept playing over and over in my head like a broken record. Maybe it stuck with me because it was completely and totally contrary to the other advice that I had received from Quil, Jared and myself. Seth was a pretty good kid, always on the right path, followed his heart and all that optimistic, glass ii half-full and it's always sunny somewhere bullshit. So…maybe, the kid was right. All I'd really be admitting to Jake is that 'I've imprinted on your girl and yes, yes it 'twas _I_ that have been dreaming of banging her cock-eyed'. Okay, so…maybe that's a bit much and why I suddenly went ye olde English is beyond me but the fact of the matter is that I gotta get this out and in the open. The worst Jake can do is beat my ass which I will eventually heal from and thanks to my anatomy class and the RN I dated for about 3-months I'm pretty decent at resetting bones. Leah could…well, the worse? She could yell at me, tell me she hates me and never wants to see me again because 'imprinting isn't really love you sick, hairy, freak of nature' and then she'd kick me and while I'm down tell me that I'm a horrible kisser.

Well wouldn't you know it I loss my courage and desire to tell _anyone_ else about my imprinting with that train of thought. And so…here…I sit…on my best friends' couch looking and feeling pitiful fearing that my imprint will turn me away like that blind, 3-legged dog with a horrible overbite that you know you should probably adopt because otherwise he'll be put down but that puppy in the next kennel is just too damn cute and energetic. "My gawd, dude, who died?" I look up and see Quil looking down at me in shock and…what, worriment? Is that even a word? Eh, I'll Google it later.

"No one…yet." I mumble with a deep sigh turning my attention back to my philosophy book. _I hate you Mrs. Weathers because you'd philosophically explain why I should tell the world that I've imprinted. Why? Why can you never play the Devil's Advocate? Is it because no one participates otherwise?_

"He's going to tell Leah and Jake that he's imprinted." Seth throws out plopping down on the couch next to me and grabbing a 360 guitar.

"YOU'RE GONNA WHAT?!" Quil exclaims looking from Seth to me and back at Seth again.

"You heard me." Seth states holding up a second guitar that Quil accepts without a shrug.

"So, what're you gonna say?" Quil asks scooting to sit on the edge of the couch and I sigh heavily because I can't tell Quil that I'm not gonna do it because then Seth will just rat me out anyway. I shrug my shoulders and watch as they just pick a random song and the game loads. "Don't take your eyes off of him." Quil offers as advice as Green Day starts to play.

"I maybe a hopeless romantic," I begin but find myself cut off by Seth.

"Pfft, 'hopeless romantic'? With your dreams, please. You're a,"

"Healthy, virile male with all his soldiers ready for action." Quil finishes smiling back at me as if he's helped me out.

"_What_ I was going to say is that at least I'm not a total idiot. Because taking my eyes off of Jake for a second when I tell him the news is suicide." The two idiots beside me give a quick 'oh' and focus on the colored keys. Not one for being left out when Rock Band is being played I joined in taking up the drums. Imprints, philosophy and thoughts of what to get Leah for her birthday are soon forgotten as we all 'rock the house' with Seth completely blowing us away – I'm convinced that he does nothing else but play Rock Band or Guitar Hero.

So wrapped up into the game it doesn't fully register to me that Jake has arrived until I hear his voice calling my name and Seth pauses it. I turn around and look up at him surprised to see him. "Oh, hey, Jake," I greet smiling up at him. "Didn't know you were here."

"Really? Yea, Rock Band will do that to ya. But you said 'hi' and everything." I look away but quickly shrug my shoulders and turn my attention back to the screen ready to finish the set. "But, I need to show you something." Jake says and I get up to follow him. Seth and Quil both exchange looks and follow as well curiousity getting the better of them. Jake sits down at the computer and moves to his Facebook page. Leaning back he scoots over and the three of us stand together expecting to see some weird, sick, funny or maybe all of the above youtube video. Instead, I see something that makes my stomach fall to my feet.

Jake sits back watching me closely as a video from the night at the club is playing. But it's not just any random video clip, oh no, oh hell no! It's the body shot! _Shit. Fuck. Goddamn...this is gonna be so muthafuckin' hot! _I should be horrified and play dumb about what I'm seeing but there's no denying this. You can clearly see my face but it's starting off where Ashley and Brad are 'preparing' Leah's stomach. I must've been drunk because I don't remember stroking her hips like that. _I thought I only tickled her?! That's like a full on grope._ I can't take my eyes away from the screen but I sense Jacob closely watching me with Quil and Seth both torn between looking at either me, the video or our royally, pissed off Alpha. I groan, and pray that I've just done it internally, as I watch myself suck the shot from Leah's flat, toned, hot stomach. It's quite a different story watching this from experiencing it but I swear I can taste her skin on the tip of my tongue. I continue looking on as I kiss and lick my way up higher and - _I'm a dead man! Jake _and _Seth_ _are going to castrate me!_ I bite my bottom lip noticing that my groin...well, alright I am practically dry humping on my imprint. I look on as I _lay_ on top of Leah and my right hand slips under her back forcing her to arch her breasts into my chest and I trace her jawline with my nose. And my hand actually _brings_ her thigh up to brush my side.

The video ends and I realize the title is, Leah Gets Her Shot Cherry Popped. Well...hell, what the fuck are you supposed to do after that? I'm sandwiched in between Seth and Quil with who knows what the fuck between here and the door. And Seth asked me if I wasn't sorry for my dreams - right now it seems like a pretty damn good image to have before finding out whether or not werewolves can kill one another.

"Wow." Quil breathes out breaking the tense and awkward silence. "Well that, that was...uh...interesting to say the least." Quil says chuckling nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. Our eyes meet and in them I see, 'Might as well go on ahead and tell him. He won't kill you. At least...I don't think. I'll help...you, not him.' Quil's idea of helping would be running to go get some gauze but I take a deep breath and decide to come clean about the whole thing.

"Look," I start but Seth growls and I look at him in surprise. He's shaking so violently that he could phase at any moment. I turn to face him but look back to see Quil has moved like 6-feet away. _What the fuck happened to my help?!_ 'Sorry dude but he's pissed.' Quil communicates with his eyes. See? Some help.

"You, you," Seth growls out as Jacob sits seemingly perfectly calm. Why shouldn't he be? Let his little lap-dog wail on me and when Leah finds out she'll yell at Seth but probably only chastise him for not intervening sooner.

"Seth, I already explained this to you." I snap angrily narrowing my eyes at him. Seth usually is able to keep his cool. Controlling his temper was never a problem for lil' Seth but I think we've just found his breaking point - his sister.

"Explained _what_ exactly?" Jacob asks with the coolness of a cold, calculating diabolical criminal mastermind - all he needs now is either the long haired white Persian or maybe another sandy colored wolf to complete the effect.

"Wait, you knew about the body shot?" Seth asks immediately calming down and looking at Jacob with hurt filled eyes.

"Leah, told me." Jacob answers never taking his eyes off of me and I freeze. "She told me that weekend when she got home. Her memory was a little foggy of the details. But it's not like I needed all the gory details to know what a body shot entails."

"Lee, Leah, told you about that?" I ask with a hard frown wondering exactly how much my imprint has told him.

"Yea, but I didn't see the video until a couple of days ago. Michelle finally got around to uploading it." I lick my dry lips and take a deep sigh realizing exactly how much trouble I'm really in. Jake is my best friend and yet he's had to find out about _my_ actions through his girlfriend. "So, you got a crush on Leah, big deal." Jacob says with a shrug logging off of his Facebook account. "What _is_ a big deal is you trying to keep it from me. Anything else happen that you want to tell me about?" Jacob demands and I bite my bottom lip averting my eyes thinking over the last two kisses - the last one right next to him. The dreams, the imprinting, France?

"We've, that is, uh," I don't want to admit to anything that Leah hasn't already mentioned. Gawd, I should've never agreed to staying here. This was suicide. Was, was I set up? "I, I imprinted on her." I finally admit with a sigh and Jacob stiffens as his nostrils flare.

"Anybody hungry? I'm hungry?" Quil questions trying desperately to ease the tension in the room - it's not working.

"You didn't." Jacob replies back shaking his head but I only nod it in reply and shrug.

"Yea, yea I did."

"But you _told_ me," Jacob growls out his eyes narrowing.

"Was a lie." I finish up for him. "Look, I'm sorry but at the time I panicked. You acted like you were gonna take me around back and beat my ass."

"YOU DAMN RIGHT!" Jacob snaps standing causing me to take a step back. "That's how you knew where she was, right?" Jacob questions and I nod my head knowing he's thinking back on Halloween. "And it's been you dreaming about her too, right?" I nod my head and shrug there too because apparently after talking to Seth some more it turns out Paul has been having dreams of Leah - so I'm not totally at fault. "Have you kissed her?"

"You know I could really go for some pizza." Quil speaks up again trying to save me from that question but Jacob doesn't budge one bit and continues glaring at me. Jacob Black is a scary ass dude but now that he knows I'm not backing off from my imprint. I can't! I won't! I refuse to!

"You're not gonna have her." Jacob growls out and something deep inside me, gotta be the wolf, just...I don't know, I don't necessarily snap but I refuse to accept defeat at the hands of this rival male.

"That's not _your_ decision." I snap matching Jacob's growl with one of my own.

"She's mine." Jacob answers coldly and I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up at his claim. Leah doesn't belong to me either but I'm not going to let just _anyone_ talk about her like she was property.

"She's not your's to claim like some prize." I snap snarling as Jacob stands up. Seth quickly steps back but I refuse to back down even an inch.

"Well considering how she's still with me." I flinch at the truth but that only enrages me more. The only thing keeping me from pure happiness is this guy. "And I think Leah's sticking with her decision."

"We'll see about that." I answer and crack the bones in my back and wrists with a smirk on my face. Okay, I've never spoken to Jake like this before but damnit the knowledge that I'm standing up to my Alpha just feels right and so damn good.

"Yea, I guess we will." Jacob answers taking a deep breath. I saw the look in his eyes - he wanted to phase and rip me to pieces. But, he wouldn't dare risk it, would he? If hurting an imprint hurts the wolf then wouldn't it have the same affect but in reverse? That thought quickly sobers me up because the thought of my recklessness actually causing Leah pain is sickening.

"I'm gonna tell her the truth." I state with a sigh wanting to get everything out and in the open now. Seth and Quil both nod their heads agreeing with my choice. I can tell that Jake is debating over whether or not he agrees with my telling Leah the truth. Honestly, I'm not sure how she'll react to the news and it frightens me. I'm not sure how much longer I can deal with just being Leah's 'friend' especially when my body and hormones crave so much more. But, I don't want to cross the line...any further and hurt Jake.

Isn't there a way for both of us to be happy? That involves me getting Leah and Jake finding some other girl? I know that imprinting is rare but him imprinting would certainly be the easy out. But on top of that if my imprinting is different from Sam and Jared's whose to say that Jake's won't be different either? So many questions about this imprinting and no one has any answers. Why didn't Ephriam and the others make a manual, survival guide or 'Being a Werewolf for Idiots' - now _that_ would be helpful.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the delay on this chapter but I got ahead of myself on this story and things have just evolved to the point that my original idea for this chapter escaped me. -_-; I blame the job for that. But, this chapter is alright - not my fave to say the least but I'm really thinking about Jacob along with Paul, Alex, Chaske, Embry, Kiowa, Bronson...The Rock..alright. For some reason I've just like gone totally boy/man crazy and blame a dull dating life. But on top of that this has been one busy holiday season. Again sorry for the sucky chapter but I just needed to post this and move on with my life.

MOVE ON!


	7. Worth Fighting For

Worth Fighting For

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but boy if I did. Hehehe. Hehehe...oh the men I would have. LOL.**

* * *

Jesse is a friend,

Yea, I know he's been a good friend of mine,

But lately something's changed

That ain't hard to define

Jesse's got himself a girl

And I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's lovin' him with that body

I just know it

Yea and he's holding her

In his arms late, late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jesse's girl

Jesse's girl – Rick Springfield

* * *

Life is never easy and my mom has always said that there will be plenty of bumps in the road but the end result is what will make all the hurt, the trials and tribulations worth while. Right now I just wish I was already at the end of the road instead of at the beginning because then Leah would be standing next to _me_ looking jaw-dropping gorgeous in her little black, strapless dress with her oh-so-sexy stiletto heels on. But, no, it's not. Instead she's standing next to Jacob smiling at me brightly as she waves getting into his car – they're going on a date. I can only smile back dumbly and wave at her just happy that she's paid enough attention to even notice my presence. I'll also take the small sense of vanity and smugness as Jacob glares daggers at me shutting Leah's door. Obviously, he's not pleased that she's noticed me at all. _Ha! You're not the only one worth looking at_.

It's strange but everything after that seems to be just a blur. I _think_ I remember playing COD, Halo 3 and Rock Band: Beatles with Quil and Seth to help past the time. Actually I _know_ I played Rock Band because at one point Seth got pissed and yelled at me for 'stinking up the joint' before stomping off grumbling about 'stupid wolves fantasizing about his sister'. Leah hates to lose and, apparently, so does her little brother – it must be a Clearwater trait. At least I have Quil in my corner to help keep my mind off of my alluring imprint having a night out on the town with my best friend.

I know, I know a part of me _should_ feel guilty about lying to Jake all this time. I mean I've kissed his girlfriend – twice; once in secret and the other right beside him as he slept. I probably should've also noticed that he _wasn't_ even talking to me _since_ the body shot incident. I'm sure had _not_ my head being trying to figure out how to get hold of Leah's ass I would've noticed and then actually _cared_. But, I swear it's this whole imprinting bullshit that has me focusing totally on Leah and ignoring everyone else around.

I now know that there's a bet going on back home between the cubs of _who_ is going to kick whose ass and win Leah. The odds aren't looking too good in my favor at 100:1 mainly because Jake is bigger than me, stronger, the better fighter and can use the 'alpha command' at any moment. Fortunately, Jake would never stoop so low as to do such a thing and Leah would basically verbally rape him for being such a punk. _God, I bet she looks so hot when she's angry_.

_Ah, c'mon, man. Give the Leah fantasies a rest_. Quil breaks in snapping me out of my thoughts. He suggested us taking a run to keep me from sitting in the front window awaiting the return of my Leah like some OCD dog. _You were sitting in the window and_ whimpering_ every 7 minutes. If that's not a clear sign of OCD or some sort of co-dependency I don't know what is._ Quil states and I sigh seeing through his eyes me doing exactly that.

_Guess I'm a couple of ticks shy of running around in circles to occupy myself, huh?_ I ask with a dry chuckle and I suddenly stop. _Ah, hell. I'm already _running_ in circles, aren't I?_

_Well realizing that you have a problem is the first step to the road of recovery_. Quil adds laughing as I collapse to the forest floor with a huff.

_So now what?_ I ask looking up at him with my puppy dog-woeful look.

_Admittance._

_I'm in love with my best friend's girlfriend._ I yell through our mind link earning a few chuckles from the cubs on patrol.

_You're a dead man, Call_. Eli states and I can see him mentally shaking his head.

_Can I have your pelt once Jacob's done skinning you? _Dave asks laughing out right at my misery. _It'd look good in my room on the floor._

_Alright, that's enough out of you guys!_ Quil growls viciously his white canines gleaming in the moonlight. _You guys phase out. You're done patrolling._ Quil orders and despite not having a high position within the pack Eli and Dave quickly phase out just glad for the break.

Quil sits down and looks at me as I clear my mind just listening to the sounds around us. The sounds of the trees swaying in the breeze, the muffled digging of some groundhog or mole somewhere underground, the sharp hooting of an owl and even my own steady heartbeat surround me and help calm my mind. These are the few moments where I can find myself truly at peace without the maddening thoughts of my imprint, worrying about school, my mom, or anything else. The only problem is that when I let my wolf take over he starts to _want_ Leah even more than I do.

_And on that note let's get you home._ Quil says quickly nudging me with his muzzle as images of Leah in her short black dress pressed up against me begin to invade my thoughts. I get up glad to be heading back to the duplex if even it is to enjoy my fantasies in peace.

"Thanks, Quil." I say patting him on the back as we're walking back towards their place. I can't thank Jared and Quil enough for helping me out during this whole fubar of an ordeal. I know neither are taking sides and I'm sure it's going to get them in trouble with our illustrious alpha but I'm just glad that not _everyone_ is pissed at me, against me or find my plight amusing. Quil doesn't say anything as there really isn't anything that can or could be said. Instead he smiles at me and says good night as I crash on the couch. I'm surprised at how quickly I fall asleep once my head hits the pillow. My dreams are Leah-filled, as usual, but they are a bit more PG friendly. Leah is straddling my lap and we share deep and passionate kisses as we both declare our love for one another over and over.

The next morning I awaken to the sounds of a door opening and closing. I sit up rubbing the sleep out my eyes expecting to see the back of someone's head as they walk out the door. From my understanding Seth and Jake both have to work in the morning and will arrive later for Leah's kickboxing match. I feel my whole body tense up as I see Jacob walking in _still_ wearing the same clothes from last night. _Oh, hell nah. Is his ass just _now_ getting back?_ I growl at his form as he walks by the couch heading towards the stairs.

"Embry." Jacob greets with his own growl his body stopping just below the stairs and his back turned towards me. "Sleep well?" He asks and I start to shake hearing the smugness in his voice. "I certainly did." He throws out looking back over his shoulder to smirk at me.

"You fucking bastard." I snarl out quickly jumping up from the couch as my whole body is violently shaking. I'm trying to keep myself in control – to not just turn wolf and rip his ass to shreds.

"You're only half right with that comment, _'Bry_." Jacob sneers and my nostrils flare at the disgust in his voice over Leah's nickname for me. "First of all, I have _every_ right to be with Leah however _we_ both deem appropriate." My jaws clench knowing he's right about that. Leah wouldn't just let anyone touch her and Jake would _never_ force Leah to do something if she didn't want to. "And secondly, I _know_ who my father is thus making _you_ the bastard between the two of us." An angry snarl escapes my throat at the dirty remark about my questionable parentage and before I know it we've both phased.

I lunge at him quickly attaching myself to Jacob's shoulder and begin to shake him violently but only manage to bring him down on his chest. _You _ass_. _I growl at him through our link.

_I'm _not_ the one sneaking kisses from my _supposed_ best friend's girl behind his back._ Jacob snaps back as he starts pushing up on his paws throwing his weight into me and knocking me into the wall. The dry wall cracks and crumbles under me as I quickly move out of the way to avoid Jacob's jaws snapping at my throat. I can't help but flinch at his words because they are true but –

_I can't help it. _She_ belongs to me – with me. She's supposed to be _MINE! I growl and suddenly I find myself frozen as I'm hit with an image of Leah smiling and my eyes trail down to see Leah wearing nothing but a black lace bra and her leg is wrapped around my waist as my hand gently strokes her thigh…only problem it's not _my_ hand and it's not one of my fantasies. I stand fixed in my spot unable to move trying to process the information. _Was that last night? _

_It doesn't matter, Embry. She's with _me. Jacob growls his chest puffing out and he raises his head making himself look bigger than me. _She's _mine_. You got that?_ Jacob demands and at his bold declaration something inside of me snaps. I'm tired of always being the 'good guy', always letting Jacob and Quil out shine me, being second, third or even sixth best. I let the wolf inside of me that I've been holding back and keeping in check take over. He's not content obeying Jacob's orders and just letting shit happens. I feel the human part of me is pushed back and it suddenly feels as if I'm no longer in control – as if, I'm watching everything unfold before me but through someone else's eyes.

My chest puffs out in its own form of dominance display. My claws digging into the hardwood floors as my lips curl back in a vicious snarl. Without warning I lunge at Jacob and our bodies entangle into a huge massive ball of snarling, snapping and clawing red and dark grey fur. There is the sound of heavy footsteps moving closer but the neither wolves acknowledges the noise. I feel my right shoulder rip open but my pain is easily forgotten as my jaws tear into the top of Jacob's neck.

"STOP IT, GUYS!" Seth yells but his demand only seems to enrage both wolves more as we're suddenly tumbling over one another in an attempt to reach each others' throats. Our claws dig into each others' soft underbellies and my nose is overwhelmed with the smell of blood, saliva, fear and suddenly there's a sweet heavenly scent – it's soothing, calming but within it is a mixture of both pain and fear.

Just as quickly as our fight started we stop and I push the wild wolf back down deep inside of me. Jacob is panting heavily as his fur is matted with blood and he absently licks his muzzle clean. My heart is pounding and I can feel all of my own wounds quickly healing and as I look around I notice that only Seth is looking between the both of us shocked and Quil is nowhere around. I'm not even sure if he was here before we started fighting.

The living room looks like a tornado ripped through it with dents in the walls, the couch has been toppled over and crushed, tables and chairs in the same disarray. Jacob snorts heavily as he shakes out his fur and sits down just as Leah bursts through the door followed by Quil. _He ran to tell her? That's his idea of _helping_? _Jacob grumbles to himself as we both shift uneasily under Leah's shocked and angry glare.

"What the _hell_ happened?" Leah demands just stopping within the door allowing Quil to close the door behind him. She pales looking around the room and her anger quickly melts into concern as her eyes falls on both me and Jake once more. She treads carefully towards us and I notice that she's wearing a small pair of black shorts and a black sports bra. Her hair is held up in a tight ponytail and a few strands of her hair are matted to her face with sweat. Her scent is easily picked up in the area leaving me panting now with desire and desperation to taste her. Jacob growls at my thoughts but I ignore him and whimper excitedly as Leah moves closer and closer.

"Leah." Seth hisses in a warning tone his eyes shifting back and forth between me and Jake.

"Don't worry Seth." Leah snaps rolling her eyes with a huff. "Embry." Leah calls me and I lie down sticking my head out encouraging her to pet me – anything to keep her attention on me and not _him_.

_I'm still right here_. Jacob states dryly before moving towards Leah.

I choke back a snarl as Jacob brushes against Leah and she runs her hands along his _fat head_.

"So is a dog fight in the middle of your living room going to start becoming the norm?" Leah asks pushing Jacob's head aside and bestowing the same kind of attention on me. I growl softly enjoying the feel of Leah's fingers running through my fur. "Is anyone going to answer me?" She demands and suddenly the soothing and gentle touch is replaced with a tough and sharp wrench of my skin. My nose quickly kisses the hardwood floor and when I look over I see Jacob in the same position as me.

_What the hell?_ Paul asks and suddenly laughter erupts through the mind link.

"Now I'm only going to ask _you two_ one more time." Leah growls through clenched teeth as she twists the scruff of skin on the back of our necks.

_This is just too awesome. At least we know who the real pack leader is._ Paul breathes out laughing and I don't have to see through Paul's eyes to know that he's on the ground somewhere rolling around laughing.

"We came down and they were already fighting." Seth explains as Leah turns her hard glare on the stunned Seth and Quil. Quil, always the helpful one, only nods his head dumbly.

"Alright, Jake phase and you get ready for work. _I'll_ deal with you later." Leah orders as she releases her hold on Jacob and motions for him to go up the stairs. Jacob looks back one last time before following through with our Alpha female's order.

_What else would you call her? She's got you two pussy whipped. And you haven't even gotten any yet._ Paul continues on laughing and I am glad I am spared anymore embarrassment and his laughter as he phases out. Apparently, he was in too good of a mood to stay wolf for much longer.

"Embry go get dressed and meet me back out here in five minutes." Leah orders as she pushes me away from her roughly. With a weak whimper I do as I'm told quickly grabbing my backpack and with my head lowered and tail tucked head towards the bathroom. I quickly change throwing on a pair of basketball shirts and a t-shirt. _Mental note: Leah is hot when pissed…but do _not_ want to be on the receiving end of that anger_. "Brush your teeth too. I don't want to smell blood, saliva and Jake's fur on your breath." Leah orders forcing me back into the bathroom.

After tending to my morning ritual at the request of my highly pissed off and beautiful imprint I emerge from the bathroom. I wish I could say boldly but I came out whipped. Paul is right; I am pussy whipped without even getting any. How pathetic is that? When I come out I see Leah sitting on the kitchen counter with her long, toned legs crossed and her arms crossed pushing her breasts up – frown still in place. "Morning Leah." I croak out slowly approaching her and it is then that I realize that Seth and Quil are quickly cleaning up the mess in the living room.

"Thanks to you two this means that _I_ can't have my birthday party here." Leah states coldly and I feel my face fall at the realization. Did I aid in ruining my imprint's birthday? Our _first_ birthday together?

"Lee, oh – oh gawd, I'm sorry." I apologize as she slowly shakes her head. Hopping down from the counter she heads towards the front door and I watch – okay, I'm watching her ass.

"Come along, Embry." Leah calls causing Quil and Seth both to freeze in the process of their cleaning. Nodding my head I follow walking past a frowning Seth.

"Hey, hold on a second. You can't _take_ Embry." Seth growls out dropping the mop in his hand. "He and Jake made this mess. _One_ of them needs to stay behind and clean this shit up."

"Don't worry, Seth." Leah says coolly looking over her shoulder back at her brother. "Embry will be back to help clean up. I just need to talk to him for a while." Leah says before walking out the door and we leave a cursing Seth and a worried Quil.

I follow Leah over to her side of the duplex. Walking in I'm surprised to see that Leah's home is not as high-tech as Jake's and the others. The home has a sweet smell to it that just screams female and reminds me of Leah's lack of layered clothing. Without a word Leah walks through a doorway leading to the garage as I follow. I'm surprised to see the garage converted into a workout area/art studio. There are canvassed paintings in one corner with weights, punching bags and yoga balls in another.

The room is heavy with Leah's scent – it's intoxicating; filling all of my senses making me feel both tensed and relaxed all at the same time. I watch as Leah walks over to a cabinet and grabs something. Honestly, I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here as she keeps her back to me and I watch the muscles in her back move roll and slide over one another; her skin is flawless and the urge to trace every sinew in her body is maddening. I growl softly trying to will myself to stay put, to not touch her, kiss her, taste her – _I want her so bad right now_.

"Here." Leah calls quickly turning around and tossing me some pads. I catch them and I suddenly become aware that she's been busy bandaging up her hands. "You're going to help me train." Leah simply answers and I put on the pads with a frown not liking how this is starting to look. _Is she just going to wail on me?_ "Since you're a spirit warrior that will be all you need." Leah states slipping on her gloves and quickly and easily slips into a boxing stance.

I'll admit boxing was never my thing but I hold up my hands allowing Leah to take quick jabs. She continues to bob and weave as if I was throwing a mixture of punches and kicks at her. She's fast, I think, for a normal human but then again I'm really not paying much attention to her fists. She catches my chest, sides and head with some quick easy punches because I drop my guard to look down her bra or watch her hips move. I suddenly grab my side and try to find a way to breath as the soft patting of Leah's feet stop. Forcing one eye open I look at her and see her frowning down at me with her hands on her swollen hips.

"If you're not going to take this seriously then I will _make_ you take it seriously." Leah states as I stand up to my full height allowing my bruised side to heal.

"Lee," And before I can finish my sentence I bring my hand up to block a roundhouse kick to my face.

"Don't _Lee_ me." Leah orders quickly bringing her leg and attacking me with a series of punches and kicks. "What did Jake take the fight out of you? What? You can only fight as a wolf?" Leah begins before falling into a volley of insults. I try to keep my anger in check but the only problem is that we've grown up together. Leah's seen me fight before and she already knows what instigated the fight. She makes comments about my mom, about my missing father, about my meekness and I feel my resolve break when she makes a comparison to me and Jake.

I growl low reaching out to snatch her finding myself both angered and aroused by the whole thing. I want to shut her up and prove to her how much of a pussy I really am. The fact that my imprint, no, just this feisty little woman is able to get at me so is intriguing and only makes the wolf inside me want to dominate her. This female that can control my Alpha, walks with such confidence and power, bravely fought against a vampire – she's power, strength, leadership. Suddenly the thought of Leah having my kids pops in my head but before I can try to push it back down she ducks under my hand and pushes her back and ass into me only making my loose fitting basketball shorts feel tight as my slowly growing cock is now fully aware of the thin layers of materials separating us. Leah doesn't seem to notice as she quickly snatches my arm and swiftly kicks my foot out from under me. She flips me over and I land on my back with a hard thud and the fight is knocked out of me as she straddles my stomach and pins me down with her forearm at my throat.

We're both breathing hard, desperately gasping for air as our eyes lock. Her usually soft, warm hazel-colored eyes are darker now and I'm not sure if it's because she's still pissed at me and Jake for fighting; her eyes usually darken when she's fighting or if it's for the same reason that mine are darker – sheer lust. My cock is aching to be buried deep inside her, to feel her warm, wet lips surround his head before sliding deeper inside her. My body wants to feel her breasts pressed into chest, as they are now, heaving from gasps and moans from the pleasure I'm giving her. I want to run my tongue across her body licking her clean of the sweat from our sex.

"What were you two fighting about?" Leah asks drawing my attention from the thoughts and bring my eyes back to her face. Her brow is furrowed and her lips are in an adorable pout making them look even more kissable. I quickly take stock of our combined position as my Adam's apple tries to bob under the pressure. Her right hand has my left arm pinned down which isn't so bad but Leah's definitely quick and if I'm not careful she just might knee me in the nuts. "Answer me." Leah whispers as I mentally groan at the thought of the pain I could experience especially considering all the blood that's already down there.

"What do you think we were fighting over?" I ask narrowing my eyes at her. She can't seriously be naïve enough to think that we'd fight over anything else but her? She _knows_ how badly I want her. That Jake was pissed about our little encounters. Her eyes soften and I feel her hold on my throat loosen. "_You_. It was over you." I growl out and her angry frown is replaced with a small and sad one.

"I figured." Leah whispers sitting up right while still on top of me. "What is going on, 'Bry?" She asks avoiding eye contact with me as she begins to remove her gloves. I watch her closely finding myself shamelessly enjoying the view and feel of Leah sitting on me. I begin to think if _now_ would be the time to tell her about my imprint? She doesn't like secrets, I know, but how will she take the news?

"What do _you_ think is going on?" I ask her letting out a sigh and remove my gloves as well. I want to tell her, I do…but I don't want her thinking that she _doesn't_ have a choice. That what we have isn't just about legends, magic but that I've always felt this way about her. She's always been my ideal girl, that I've always wanted her and not just physically.

"I think _we_ have a problem." Leah says after a couple minutes of silence. "_I_ have a problem." Leah says looking into my eyes and I feel my heart begin to race. "There's you and then there's Jake." She starts off and I prop myself up on my elbows to get closer to her. I don't speak rather waiting for her to get her thoughts and feelings all put together. I don't think she's actually thought about the situation we're in and really I hadn't either. This all seems suddenly so real and urgent because Jake and I have finally come to blows over my imprinting. We both want the same girl and I know deep down that we both _need_ her. She appeals to the wolves deep inside of us and the human side. "What will happen now that you two have fought?" Leah asks and I frown wondering the same thing. I've technically challenged my Alpha – will I be kicked out? Will we fight again just for dominance? Why can't he just back down and give me the girl?

"I don't know." I answer honestly feeling Leah bring her knees up and together. She looks so nervous, small and fragile as she bites her bottom lip looking lost and confused. She wants me to have an answer for her and I don't. I would normally apologize for the trouble and unease I would bring to anyone in this situation but I don't have it in me anymore – not with her involved. "I don't know what's going to happen to me within the pack. I don't know if me and Jake will just talk and make up." I begin answering her questions.

"I don't want you two to," Leah begins and I can hear the tears in her voice – she's trying not to cry. She doesn't want to hurt either of us but it's already too late.

"I know, baby. I know." I whisper softly to her sitting up and easing her into my lap. She blushes feeling my member poke her before I move her to just sit on him. "_We_ don't want to fight. But the truth is…_I_ love you." I tell her placing a finger under her chin and raising her face so that she'll look at me. "I love you, Leah. I've loved since we were little kids. When you were with Sam I _knew_ he was the luckiest bastard on the rez because you let him be with you. I know that I've crossed the line one time too many but I can't help it Leah. I want you, I need you," I whisper softly kissing her lips after each word.

I lay us down on the garage floor so that I'm positioned over top of her placing open mouthed kisses on her neck. She's going to make a decision – soon. I can feel it but I'm not sure what her decision will be and so I'll take this opportunity to show her how I feel, what I can offer her and that I will always be here for her. Show her that she's worth waiting for. I rub against her earning a lustful moan from her beautifully parted lips that I quickly capture. My tongue slides into her mouth and I taste her relishing in the moment as my hand trails down her side to her hip. I squeeze her hip placing butterfly kisses on her neck as I'm rewarded with the smell of Leah's arousal.

"'Bry." Leah moans as I begin to suck and nibble on her earlobe causing her to shiver. I've dreamed and fantasized about this moment and now that I have it – it's better than anything I ever imagined. The sweet and salty taste of her skin has my mouth watering wanting to lick and taste every surface of her body. My skin breaks out into goose bumps everywhere her hand travels.

Our eyes lock together as my hand rests at the top of her shorts; my fingers greedy to find her treasure and explore her. Looking into her eyes I find myself lost in the dark pools but unsure of where to go, what to do next. She's unreadable at the moment and I cautiously lean in capturing her lips wanting her to forget about her questions, forget about the world outside, her boyfriend, my best friend. I only want us to focus on one another and have our minds, souls and bodies finally become one.

"Leah, please." I whisper.

* * *

A/N: Alright so I finally updated and AND I left a cliffie! Sorry for the delay but I wrote down one story idea that I could NOT find worth my life. I thought I had it but then it abruptly ended and now I'm starting to question did I mentally write it down and that was it? o_O? Don't think it'd be the first time. But anyways I'm having some major computer issues with Word not running on my desktop and Internet not running on my laptop. I mean c'mon give me a break! *slaps Kit-Kat bar out of random hand* DON'T GIVE ME THAT!....*looks at it* On second thought I'll take it. *sits down and nibbles on chocolate* So...there's one update and I plan on having 'Wake Up Call' in the next couple of days after some proofreading and more fleshing out. But there you go. You all know what to do: Don't just read but review. Tell me what you think, hope, wish or whether or not it's good, great, sucks or you just plain hate Callwater and why.

And just because it's some good news. Guess who got a pedicure! ^-^ ME! I love it! I love the color and it means PEEP TOE SHOES FOR ME! WEDGES! SANDALS! TOE CLEAVAGE! To go along with the normal chest cleavage. \(^o^)/ YAY!


	8. The Truth And a Ring Pt 1

The Truth And a Ring Pt. 1

**Disclaimer: I do now own any of the Twilight characters. If I did, I'd be sitting pretty high up on the hog.

* * *

**Frustration, that's the word to best describe how I'm feeling about…well _everything_ in general. Kissing Leah and holding her so close felt so good and…just…right. There's no doubt in my mind that Leah is all that I could ever want and ever need. Now…I just have to convince her of it. While kissing Leah I tried to use whatever twisted, weird, freaky imprint power to get her to see that what we have is 'special'; that it's not just fleeting crush or a whim.

Instead, she gently pushed me off her and scooted away from me. I wanted to be angry with her for holding out – not sex, but on her feelings until I saw the sadness and confusion in her eyes. I felt my heart sink and I just wanted to reach out for her; to hold her, hug her and tell her that I was sorry. "'Bry, this – this is too much." Leah says softly looking down at her hands. "I – I don't understand what is going on and _I'm_ sorry for that." I look up at her surprised because her apologizing is not what I was expecting. "I just don't understand what is going on between us and _why_." Leah states honestly and I can see her forehead creasing with her frustration.

"Lee," I breathe out and reach out for her but she jumps up suddenly.

"It doesn't make sense!" Leah hisses out standing still her small hands balled up into tight fists. I can see every muscle in her body tensed. "Some days I'm good and other days – on those days all I want is to see you." Leah admits looking at me and I feel that sudden urge to run to her; it's the same feeling that almost had me running all the way from California back to Washington. _She's in control of this feeling?_ "Ja – Jake is great! He's loving, kind, strong, funny, handsome, and smart and he's…," Leah wanders off and I stand up looking at her as that pull weakens. "And then there's you; you're all of those things and," Leah gets quiet and she looks at me oddly – as if she's trying to figure something out.

I stand looking back at her debating with myself over whether or not I should tell her that I've imprinted on her? That we're soul mates. Her lips form an adorable pout as she shifts her weight to her right hip carefully and suspiciously staring at me. Usually, something like this would weird or creep me out but because she's my imprint I'm unfazed by her long and unwavering stare. Well, that and I'm also looking back at her taking in the sight of her body, her soft curves and long, silky black hair.

Before either of us can think of anything to say we're interrupted by Quil and Jared. I think they were both surprised to see me and Leah just standing in the converted garage looking at one another. I guess they figured either they'd catch us making out or Leah yelling at me. They had come to collect me so that we could all go shopping for Leah's birthday gifts. Leah only nodded her head but kept her arms crossed as she continued to look at me. I walked up to her and as much as I wanted to hug and kiss her good-bye I knew it wasn't what she wanted or needed; she needed time to think – to piece all of this together. She did, however, let me rest my forehead against hers and that small little display of our bond was all that was needed at the moment.

I can still remember how much cooler her forehead felt compared to mine and how sweet she smelled. "Don't skimp on my presents." Leah said chuckling as she stepped away from me finally directing her attention towards the two nervous goofs. Quil and Jared only laughed, nervously, and promised that they wouldn't disappoint her. I can only assume that they could sense how forced her suddenly cheery attitude was. The car ride was really quiet and I could feel each of their nervousness along with their curiosity about what had happened between us. The only thing that saved me from replaying my ass kicking, to the hot make out session to the forced distance between us was Kim tagging along.

Kim was excited to be celebrating Leah's birthday and seemed to think celebrating the 'Alpha' female's birthday was a big deal. Kim is a sweet girl; generally quiet but once you get to know her, the girl won't shut up. I'm sort of relieved that Jared hasn't told Kim about me and Leah's situation but also annoyed because all she can seem to go on about is how much she thinks that Jacob and Leah are such a great fit together. I can feel Quil's eyes on me as we sit in the back of Jared's car and Jared's anxious glances back as Kim continues to prattle on wondering what kind of date Jake and Leah had last night.

_Why? Can someone please tell me _why_ everyone thinks that Leah and Jacob make such a great couple?_ I grumble to myself; I mean so what if they both are head strong, determined, loyal and outspoken. Is it because I'm not one to always argue? What's _he_ got that I haven't got?

Eventually we arrive at the mall and I can_not_ get out of the car quick enough. Once inside the mall comes the real issue before me – what the _hell_ do you get the woman you love, that is currently dating your best friend?

After that kiss I want to get her a piece of jewelry to show that it meant something to me; that she's special to me. But, there again she told me 'she couldn't do this'. Clothes are such a mom and girlfriend gift. "Jewelry isn't a wise choice." Quil offers as I find myself standing outside a jewelry store looking at a small gold locket. Growling at Quil, I push on finally deciding to stop in a bookstore; Leah likes to read and it's a safe gift. I could also write something on the back of the cover telling her how I feel! Jake would never _think_ to look there.

But there is the next problem…what book to get her? I'm not sure how long I stand there indecisively looking down each of the aisles…but it's enough to get the attention of one of the employees. "Can I help you, sir?" A deep voice asks snapping me out of my musings and I look over to see a guy a few inches shorter than me waiting patiently for my response.

"Uh…well, I'm looking for a book," I begin and I'm certain that the confused expression that crosses my face answers whatever question he had next.

"Looking for a book that's for someone else? More of a gift, right?" The guy offers and smiles a little as I nod my head.

"Yea, it's for _this_ girl," I offer and he nods his head knowingly.

"Who's not _your_ girl." And I again nod my head staring at this guy dumbly. _How does he know? _"Well…your safest bet is to get her a replacement book. Books wear out after a couple of years; especially if it's her favorite book. Any idea what that might be?" The guy, Chris, asks me as I look down to read his name tag. I'm sure I look like an idiot as I frown thinking back on _all_ of the conversations, emails and comments I've had with Leah. That's when it hits me! Leah loves The Count of Monte Cristo but she also loves Wuthering Heights. In fact, the last book 'was destroyed by a busy-body 2-yr old' I recall her mentioning on her Facebook page.

"Wuthering Heights!" I throw out as the title hits me and Chris nods his head motioning for me to follow him. I follow behind and he hands me a copy of the book.

"There you go." Chris says and before I can thank him for all his help, Kim walks up calling out my name.

"There you are, Embry. Did you find what you were looking for?" Kim asks walking around from behind me. "Oh…hi, Chris." Kim greets nicely as Chris, the guy who's been nothing but helpful to me and smiled throughout my entire 'thought' process suddenly frowns.

"Hello Kim. How are you?" Chris asks as he glares down at Kim. _What the hell is going on?_

"I'm great and yourself?" Kim asks sweetly seemingly oblivious to Chris's attitude.

"There you two are." Jared calls out and the moment Jared walks up I see it all coming together. Jared immediately tenses the moment he sees Chris standing across from Kim as does Chris.

"Oh, Jared sweetie, you remember Chris, don't you?" Kim asks locking her arm around Jared's. Jared only nods his head before turning to look at me guiltily. _Oh no, don't tell me._

"Well, uh…is there anything else I can help _you_ with,"

"Embry, my name is Embry." I offer to him moving to put my body so that the 'happy' couple is out of his line of sight. "And I think this and a copy of The Count of Monte Cristo will take care of everything." I throw out and Chris only chuckles shaking his head and, again, I follow him down the aisle to grab the final book before checking out. If it was allowed I'd give Chris the biggest tip EVER for not only helping me out but kind of understanding my situation. I apologize to him for…well, for what happened back there but he only shakes it off telling me 'it's a small world – _too _small, sometimes'.

Walking out the store I notice Quil listening to Kim rattle off at the mouth about something, I'm certain, I wouldn't give a flying shit about. Is it odd that the other imprints annoy me? Maybe Seth is right there is something wrong with me that makes me genetically 'anti-imprint'. And then there's just Fate who decides to have me imprint despite my inability to see any good in the other two imprints. "Yea, it was good to see Chris after so long." Kim says as I walk up to join them. "I'm glad to see he's doing so well with all things considering."

"What does that even mean?" Quil asks looking up from a text.

"Well we were dating right before I met Jared." Kim answers happily turning to smile at Jared who is only looking over at me.

"So…you _dumped_ Chris to be with Jared?" I ask clenching my fists tightly.

"Of course, I did. Jared is my soul mate." Kim states matter-of-factly as if _I_ was an idiot for not realizing the obvious. I narrow my eyes at Jared trying to choke back a growl.

"Was Chris an ass?" I ask holding my breath awaiting Kim's answer.

"No, he was always a great guy." Kim answers as Jared tries to get in between our questioning. I simply push Jared aside never taking my eyes off of Kim. _I'm getting to the fucking bottom of this_.

"Did he ever do anything wrong? Inappropriate?" Kim only shakes her head as if surprised by my questioning. "Was there _anything_ wrong with him that would make you think of leaving him?"

"Uh…no." Kim answers again slowly shaking her head. As she is looking back up at me, I can tell that she's trying to understand where the 20 questions are coming from and _why_. "Chris was – well, _is_ a great guy. He's sweet, funny, generous, he loves helping people out. He had mentioned getting another part-time job to help pay for his books while he's studying to become a vet tech. We…uh, we'd been dating for a while before I met Jared and had even talked of…well, getting to another stage in our relationship." Kim explains as Jared growls in frustration at the mention of some other with his imprint. _Like I give a rat's ass that he _doesn't _like the idea of some guy being with his imprint. He's already fucking got _her.

"So…let me get this straight. You dated Chris for years." Kim nods. "And the moment you see Jared you just up and dump Chris to get with _Jared_?" I growl out feeling my spine start to heat up. I'm not sure what Quil and Jared are doing but I'm certain either way _one_ of us is going to phase.

"Well…no, not right away. I waited a couple of weeks." Kim offers letting out a weak smile.

"Oh! A couple of weeks. You hear that Quil…she _waited_ a couple of weeks." I sneer venomously. "Fucking _unbelievable_. So you just _ditched_ who you call a 'great' guy without much thought or consideration. BITCH!" I yell and storm off, leaving I can only suppose a hurt and, possibly, crying Kim behind. Honestly, right now I don't give a damn. I mean _what_ is going on? Emily and Kim just fall right into their wolf's laps while I'm stuck standing on the sidelines wondering when the hell is it my turn.

Continuing on my path out the mall growling at the people dumb enough to get in my way. I'm not sure _who_ I'm mad at this moment; Leah for fighting the imprint? Kim for leaving her boyfriend, Chris, to get with Jared? Emily for sleeping with Sam the moment they were alone? Jacob for being the obstacle in my way? Sam because his imprint is _now_ living with him? Or maybe Jared because he _knew_ what I've been through and _here_ I thought he could truly understand my situation and what happens? He's _where_ I'm supposed to be.

I try to control my breathing not wanting to phase in the middle of a busy shopping mall parking lot on a Saturday morning. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and let out a snarl in frustration, really not wanting to answer it; it's probably Jared calling to yell at me for blowing up at his imprint. "What?" I snap shortly.

"Whoa, something's _definitely_ crawled up your ass." I feel the fight knocked out of me in that instant. "I thought – well, that is…I had a really bad feeling that something was…wasn't right." Leah says and I can picture her beautiful scrunched up forehead with a small pout trying to find the right words. _She called me_.

"Lee." I breathe out feeling all the tension, anger and frustration that was building up inside of me just completely melt away. It's amazing how sometimes simply thinking about her can calm me but to hear her _actually_ checking up on me is just…heaven.

"Is everything alright, 'Bry?" Leah asks and I can hear the concern in her voice.

"Uh…yea, just – just found out something that really pissed me off." I admit letting out a heavy sigh.

"O~oh, been there, done that and got the shitty t-shirt to prove it." Leah says laughing lightly as I can't help but laugh and agree with her too. "Where are you?"

"At the mall." I answer looking up surprised to see that I managed to stomp to Jared's car…without being hit – then again I doubt it'd affect me much.

"With Jared and Quil still?" Leah asks and I nod my head before opening my mouth to answer. _She can't see you, idiot._ "Okay, well don't wind up phasing or transforming – or going all wolf-y at the mall. I don't want to hear people on the news talking about some giant wolf loose in the area." I laugh at her request and agree as she begins telling me about other 'strange' sightings that she's heard on the news. "I'm starting to think if they were actually _real_. Like the leprechaun in Atlanta a few years back? Or the giant white cat in Ohio – no one could tell if it was a lion or tiger. How in the _hell_ can you _not_ tell the difference between the two?" I'm not sure how long I'm talking to Leah but eventually Quil, Jared and Kim all show up and I feel bad looking at Kim. Like I said earlier, she's sweet kid and…okay, so maybe I really _don't_ feel bad about snapping at her – but I decide to still apologize and come off as the bigger man, that I am. I tell Leah I gotta go and that I'll talk to her later. I can't help the goofy grin that crosses my face as I hear her disappointment in having to get off the phone with me and, even more, as she says 'good bye' in a low, sweet, breathy and sexy voice.

"Looks like you calmed down some." Quil says giving me a small smirk. He's probably guessed that I was talking to Leah which is why the cars in the immediate vicinity are unscathed.

"Yea, a lot." I admit nodding my head. "Look, Kim, I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that. I had no right to speak that way to you…and…again, I'm sorry. To you too, Jared." I apologize to the couple and both accept my apology. Quil pats me on the back before we all pile into the car and head back to Jake's.

* * *

Okay…so…when Leah said she had a kickboxing match I thought it was something like through a school or the university. That it'd just be a small venue with a couple of drunken college students and some girls who thought kickboxing was a great way to get buns of steel. _Wrong_. I'm sitting in a chair in a huge sports center and the place is _packed_. I had no idea that womens kickboxing could be so…popular. There's loud talking, cheering, betting going on and even music playing. Leah doesn't fight for another two bouts but…_damn_ watching these other chicks go at it…I'm worried for my Lee. I glare up at this one black chick who is straight muscle and, unsettling, bulky too – like '_is that an Adam's apple_?' bulky. This girl has been leveling her competition as if they were made of paper. Then again…if she does knock out Leah as butch as she looks I doubt I'd have much trouble knocking her flat on her ass.

"Calm down, Embry, Leah's got this." I come out of my thoughts and look over to see Harry Clearwater, Leah's father, sitting next to me. I smile weakly at him and agree with him. I'm pleased that Harry decided to sit next to me and also nervous because I hope I'm making a great impression on him. Despite Harry being one of the few Elders in on our secret I've not really interacted with him. He's always been a real cool guy and I can tell that Leah's gotten her interest into kickboxing or martial arts from him.

"You seem pretty confident." I comment noticing Sue, Leah's mother, sitting a few rows back from us next to Emily looking pretty upset.

"Well…Lee may not be as _big_ as some of these Amazons but I've managed to teach her a few things over the years." Harry adds smiling proudly. "That and I've heard Jacob has made quite the punching bag." Harry throws out saying Jacob's name a bit louder. Looking over I notice Jacob walking towards us throwing out some quick waves before sitting down between Harry and Billy. We both had shared a dark look as he walked by me and I felt the sudden urge to trip him. Real mature, I know.

"What were you saying about me, old man?" Jacob asks laughing as he and Harry shake hands.

"Just telling Embry here that Leah's perfected a couple of moves on you." Harry says laughing and Jacob rolls his eyes.

"Well…fortunately, I'm a fast healer." Jacob says earning another laugh from Harry. _Great, he can make her father laugh too. I'm done_. "But, Leah is an excellent fighter. She's quick; not only on her feet and with her hands. But a quick thinker too." I narrow my eyes at Jacob as Harry nods his head, obviously, happy to hear the Alpha and future chief of our reservation compliment his daughter. "She's managed to flip me a couple of times." Jacob admits and Harry laughs outright as Jacob sheepishly shrugs.

"That's my girl!" Harry adds patting Jacob on the back and Billy makes some kind of comment that has Jacob blushing and Harry laughing even more so. I'm sunk.

The rest of the matches go fairly quickly, although there are a few amateur fights between these two girls who couldn't weigh more than a buck-fifteen. But it's finally Leah's turn and I feel my anxiety grow seeing her step into the ring. Her opponent is some other girl, more about Leah's weight and tone, not the she-beast from earlier and that's a relief. But, still…this girl looks like she's out for blood. Leah calmly steps into the ring, rolling her neck and shoulders around while glaring at her opponent.

"Lee can't stand _her_." Jacob comments. Looking over at him I can see a smug smile on his face. Turning my attention back to the ring, the girl in the pink shorts is bouncing around, throwing quick jabs and kicks; she's really revving up the crowd. I'm sure at some point, the other girl was announced but I didn't pay any attention to her name as I was only focused on _my_ Lee. Looking back over at Leah, she's getting her shoulders massaged by some guy, the lucky bastard, as he's talking to her. She nods her head every so often to let him know that she's listening but never takes her eyes off of her opponent.

"This Carrie girl looks like she's ready for Leah." Billy comments as 'Carrie' raises her arms above her head and the crowd goes wild for her. Is she the crowd favorite or something?

"That's what _she_ thinks." Seth mutters looking bored about the whole thing.

"Says the guy who got knocked the fuck out last week." Quil says laughing and earning a growl from Seth.

Leah and Carrie move into the ring and they glare at one another; Leah frowning deeply as Carrie seems to be talking shit despite the mouthpiece. What is up with this girl? The ref tells them the rules, that neither seems to care about, and they touch gloves before the bell rings. I feel my stomach plummet at the sound and Carrie goes for swift jab to Leah's face. Leah easily dodges it but the wolf inside me is hating the fact that there is someone _intentionally_ trying to hurt my imprint. Carrie moves in with another jab to the face and follows up with a swift kick to Leah's waist. _Why the hell is she doing this?_ _Why isn't she fighting back? _Leah throws in a right to Carrie's face – _atta girl_ – followed by a left to her midsection. Carrie hunches over with the blow.

"Over already?" Paul grumbles. "I told Lee to hold out for fifteen minutes."

I bite back a growl, trying to fight the urge to turn and pound Paul for trying to talk Leah into prolonging this fight. _When will this end?_ The ref breaks them up as Carrie nods her head signaling that she's okay. Leah jerks her head cockily and starts bouncing on her toes. Carrie moves in towards Leah, but Leah stops her approach with a kick to her hip, followed by a hard punch to the face and a knee to her gut. I can hear muffled 'oohs' and hisses as it seems as if the whole crowd feels for poor Carrie.

"That _hurt_." Jacob says knowingly as he flinches. Leah doesn't seem willing to let up as she begins to pummel, now, _poor_ Carrie with a series of kicks, punches and jabs. Carrie begins to back pedal unable to recover from the amount of damage she's taking from my feisty Leah. She tries to protect her face and sides from the attacks but Leah seems to hit her with just the right amount of force and speed that makes guarding her body nearly impossible. Knocking the mouthpiece out of Carrie's mouth, the ref calls the fight and declares Leah the winner. Cheers and screams erupt throughout the arena as Leah proudly raises her arms above her head. Even though she's got this stupid head guard on she's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"She didn't even break a sweat." Quil comments as Leah turns and waves at all of us happily. We all yell and wave back proud of our Lee and I can't help but notice that Quil is right; she hasn't broken a sweat. Her body was already glistening with a slight sheen of moisture, making her practically glow, but is that sweat or maybe they spritzed her to keep her cool? What do I know?

The rest of the afternoon's bouts go by fairly quickly with Leah easily beating most of her competition. There were a few girls that gave her a run for her money but she came out triumphant in the end. She'd won her amateur weight division, earning a belt and a certificate. I'm proud of Leah for winning, hanging in there and never giving up. But I also really hate her, or rather this situation; she's _willingly_ signed up to get kicked and punched by other girls. I _really_ hate Jacob because he allows this shit to go on. If Leah was _mine_ I wouldn't let her do something so dangerous…can I do that? I mean, imprint wise…is that _legal?

* * *

_A/N: Well there goes the update that took _for-ever_ to get out. Damn, flashdrive. T-T I had so many different ideas for this update that it was so hard to just focus on one. But I've not given up on this story or any others.

So, for those of you _still_ remaining, not that I'd blame you. LMAO. Really appreciate you stopping to read and, especially, _review_ my fic, that is if you do. Turns out, I learned this from my sis, that she doesn't write reviews because she never really knows what to say. She fears sounding inadequate and uneducated. *rolls eyes* She's become a shape Nazi with my 3-yr old niece, Yuri.

On top of that, Moms is now mad at _me_ because my sis went to go look at venues for her wedding reception. Moms is mad because she wasn't asked to go and then gets even more pissed at me when I say that her best friend went instead. So now, the simple fact that our dearest Mummy _isn't_ pay for our wedding, is completely overlooked because it shouldn't matter _whose_ paying for the wedding and that either myself or _her mother_, should've gone. Which reminds me I need to send a text and worn my sister of the impending and inevitable argument that is going to ensure over what is now a mute point.

Then there's the simple fact that, apparently, I share my father's fate of getting gray hairs early in life. ? BEGONE GRAY! BEGONE!

So let's see if I can keep this updating streak going. *throws fist in the air* ! *trips over feet and falls* damnit.


	9. The Truth and the Ring Pt 2

The Truth and the Ring Pt. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

The rest of the evening goes along fairly well – for the birthday girl that is. She loves all of her presents and somehow Jacob finds a way to one up me by giving Leah a new pair of boxing gloves. She loves the two books that I bought her and even manage to snag a hug during the moment but that is as far as Jacob is allowing me to go with Leah.

He's been attached to her all evening, his arm draped around her shoulders casually, possessively and lovingly. The entire pack knows part of it is to show me that Leah is off limits and I suddenly find myself wishing that I had heat vision or something – a glare powerful enough to melt that damned arm of his off of _my_ girl.

"You do realize that your glare isn't working, right?" Letting out a heavy sigh I turn to look at Quil. There's an apologetic look upon his face that makes it hard to unleash my anger and frustration out on him.

"Yea, I know." I sigh out in defeat.

"Can't you just be her friend or something?" Seth asks quickly after taking a swing of his beer. The obvious answer should be 'yes' because she is with my best friend, for now, and he does make her happy – so technically, I should be straight just being her friend but that's easier said than done after I've already hugged, kissed, danced, done body shots off of her and even sparred with the girl.

"Just be her friend." Seth hisses in a low, demanding and authoritative tone. I raise an eyebrow in question as Seth looks at his sister and back at me. "Making her choose between the two of you won't work." Seth explains moving in closer so only Quil and I can hear. "Leah doesn't want to hurt anyone – neither of you and so she'll back off from both of you if you're not careful."

The idea of Leah not being with Jacob is a promising prospect but then not picking me either feels worse. I can't help but wonder if Seth is right – would Leah cut us both off? Let there be a stalemate? No clear winner?

I slip into my thoughts as Seth and Quil talk about something else. I'm not sure how long I'm in my own hell hole where Leah refuses to talk, see or even acknowledge me when suddenly Kim runs up, her eyes all a glow as she asks the most horrifyingly rhetorical question of my life.

"Guess who just got engaged."

My stomach plummets to my feet as I look up to see Jacob standing behind Leah, his arms wrapped around her waist and laughing at something Sam has said. I really can't see Leah as Sue is blocking my view and along with Emily make a tight enclosed circle.

"Let's go see and congratulate them." Jared says with a weak smile before looking back at me in pity.

He couldn't have – he wouldn't have. Propose to her while I was right here?

"Calm down, man," Quil orders elbowing me roughly but I find it hard to keep my body from shaking violently. My body moves on auto-pilot, walking towards the growing circle, my eyes trying to catch Leah's as I move closer.

"Well this is…surprising news." Harry says weakly, his voice lacking the necessary excitement for such an occasion.

"I just can't believe it either," Emily says as I stand slightly behind her and Sam. "He just came out and proposed. I'm getting married!" Emily squeals excitedly and all of the wolves flinch at the sound as Kim joins in. The two bounce in a small circle like idiots as Leah stands off to the side looking on with a deep frown.

Our eyes lock for an instant and she smiles at me as I return it. My heart begins to race realizing that it wasn't Leah that received the proposal – there's still time. Leah looks away as Jacob leans down and whispers something in her ear. With a soft chuckle she nods her head in agreement and I feel my stomach clench in jealousy over their interaction.

Emily and the rest of the girls all stand in the kitchen and talk about future wedding plans while the rest of the guys laugh and joke in the living room. I hang back just close enough to the door to overhear the both the men and women talking.

"This is all such great news." Sue says beaming with pride and excitement for her niece.

"Isn't it? We'll be planning a wedding." Kim tacks on clapping her hands.

"Don't you think it's awfully soon?" Leah questions and I can hear the frown in her voice.

"Leah," Sue snaps.

"No, Mom, I'm serious. She's known him for all of…what _maybe_ a month. You wouldn't be this excited if it was me. You'd have my head examined and then subject me to a rigorous series of drug tests." Leah states and judging by the suddenly ruffle of clothing that possibly Leah has made some sudden jerking movement.

"Well when you know you just know." Emily says softly with a smile.

"I just don't know about this Em." Leah says with a sigh.

"Oh, don't be so jealous." Kim says dismissively and I stiffen.

"Jealous? Me?" Leah asks with a short and curt laugh. "Why should – you know what, Kim? You are so right. I am _so_ jealous that I don't have a wolf of my own." Leah says dryly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh…but wait – I do." Leah sneers and I feel a shiver run up my spine. This mocking Leah sounds really hot. "I'm dating the fuckin' Alpha." Her remark stings for a moment because it's a clear reminder that she's at the highest rung of the totem pole.

"Leah, just calm down," Sue orders as Leah growls.

"This little big mouth needs to," Leah begins but is cut off by Emily.

"I'm sure she was only referring to imprinting. You're not an imprint so you – you wouldn't understand." Emily explains.

"No, she just doesn't care." Kim snaps angrily and suddenly it's quiet – too quiet. "She rejected her imprint."

I can't help but to turn around to find Leah, Sue and Emily all gawping at Kim in shock at the accusation. My hands fist together as I glare at Kim, willing her to keep her big mouth shut but she is completely oblivious of my death glare and the silence.

"What the fuck you talkin' about, Waters?" Leah demands through clenched teeth, her back stiff and the muscles in her arms are tense and ready to knock Kim the fuck out.

"Embry," Kim states and by that time it is too late. Jared reaches his imprint but it's too little, too late as Leah turns around to face me. There's a hurt, confused and troubled look upon her face.

"Is it true?" Leah asks looking at me for the answer. If I say 'no' it makes big-mouth Kim into a liar but if I say 'yes' then it'll just make Kim into a big-mouth. I'm not sure what will happen if I tell her the truth now at this point but I can feel that joy will not be a part of it.

"Lee," Jacob calls walking up to Leah and trying to pull her into his arms.

"No, is it true?" Leah demands now looking at him. Looking around I can see Billy, Harry and Sue all looking at me in surprise while the wolves look anywhere else but me and Leah.

"Fuckin' unbelievable," Leah says chuckling humorously. "So I guess what? I'm not meant to know anything about the pack? To remain on the outside only looking in because I don't fit into the right criteria?" Leah asks as the sound of hurt and betrayal replaces the angry and demanding tone.

"No, baby, that – that's not it," Jacob begins but a low growl from Leah stops him short.

"You promised me no more secrets, Jacob." Leah states and Jacob looks down at his feet. "And I trusted you – and you," I look up at Leah and feel my heart breaking at the look of hurt, betrayal, mistrust and doubt in her eyes. "I seriously thought I could count on you. That no matter what you'd be honest with me but you've been giving me only half-truths too."

"Lee, I – I," I begin and move towards her. I want to hug her, kiss away the insecurities I've placed there by holding out on her and whisper in her ear how much I love her and never meant to hurt her.

"Just don't, Embry. Leave me alone." I stand frozen as Leah breaks away from Jacob and runs out of the apartment. I can only stand in shock. She left me; she doesn't want me sounding off in my head over and over again like some horrible broken record.

"I – I thought she already knew." Kim breathes out and I growl at her angrily. "I'm sorry, Embry, if I had known that she – she didn't know I never would've," I don't let Kim finish that sentence before I tear out of the apartment and phase once within the cover of the trees. A painful and regretful howl erupts from my throat as I cry out my pain to the heavens allowing my feet to carry me away to hopefully, outrun the pain that seems to be nipping at my heels.

* * *

A/N: So it has taken me FOREVER but I finally updated this story. My problem is that I find myself not enjoying writing stories in the first person. I'd much prefer the third person which allows me so much more freedom. I just don't want to switch up writing styles in the middle of a story...so I guess I'm stuck. Oh, and this is a Callwater story plug, in case you haven't already checked it out but read Dare To Tell the Truth by BlacknCallwater fan. It is a GREAT Callwater story that has action, drama, love, suspense and lemons. And who doesn't enjoy a Callwater lemon? Or really just any lemon that involves Leah? An idiot that's who. LOL.

But if there's anyone left besides hilja then thanks for taking time out of your day to read my Callwater story. And nothing says nice story like a review. So just click that wonderful button at the bottom and tell me what you think. If you don't have an account that's okay because my account is still set up for even you to leave me a review. ^-^ My mailbox needs more then just spam. Hahaha.

OH and HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY to the Americans! Aussies I hope you had an AWESOME TERRITORY DAY! WOOHOO! YAY FOR ANY DAY THAT IS CELEBRATED WITH FIREWORKS! The light up the lake across the street from me. I was just glad my uncle that went to Vietnam wasn't over because sometimes he gets drunk and...well...that just makes for some interesting memories.


End file.
